Because, I Love you
by Aurora 1412
Summary: Naruto meninggalkan desa bersama Shikamaru untuk melupakan masa lalunya, meninggalkan kesedihannya. Disisi lain, Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Hinata oleh kedua orangtuanya/FemNaru/ Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

Because, I Love you

Chapter 1

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : ShikaFemNaru, SasuFemNaru, SasuHina, NejiFemNaru(?)

Genre : drama, romance(?), Family

Warning : Gender bender, OOC, typo(s), Miss typo(s), bahasa amburadul.

(1412)

"Jadikan Aku pelampiasanmu Naru. Aku tak peduli Dia masih ada dihatimu, karena Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Aku tak peduli jika Kamu tak membalas perasaanku." ujar pria berkuncir nanas -Nara Shikamaru- memeluk gadis berambut pirang panjang. Gadis itu tengah menangis di dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Sh-shika. Hiks. Bawa Aku keluar Desa hiks." ujar putri dari Yondaime Hokage -Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-

"Kita akan membicarakan ini dengan Tsunade-sama. Kita akan memulai hidup baru di sebuah desa. Tapi bukan desa ninja. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi apa tak masalah jika Kau meninggalkan klan Nara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naru. Aku yakin Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan mengerti. Lebih baik sekarang Kita ke Kantor Hokage, biasanya dijam seperti ini Kantor Hokage sepi." ajak Shikamaru, yang disetujui anggukan oleh Naruto.

(1412)

"Apa?!" suara Tsunade bergema digedung hokage.

"Ya. Kami akan menikah dan memulai hidup baru disebuah desa non-Ninja, dan Kami meminta izin dari Anda Hokage-sama." jelas Shikamaru, Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya. Tak ingin menatap wanita yang ada dihadapannya yang sudah Dia anggap sebagai Neneknya sendiri.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Tsunade menyelidik.

"Ini bukan keputusan yang tiba-tiba. Kami sudah memikirkannya." jawab Shikamaru

'Tadi.' batinnya menambahkan.

"Benarkah itu Naruto?" tanya Tsunade. Kini giliran gadis berkulit tan manis, bermata sapphire yang diintrogasi.

"Benar Baa-chan. Kami akan meninggalkan desa. Bolehkan?" Naruto menjawab takut. Wajahnya semakin ditekuk.

"Tatap Aku Naruto!" Perintah Tsunade tegas.

Naruto perlahan mendongkrakan kepalanya. Matanya terlihat sembab. Tsunade menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga ini ada hubungannya dengan pengumuman perjodohan Sasuke dan Hinata bukan?" tebak Tsunade,

'Deg'

Tebakan itu tepat mengenai sasaran dilihat dari raut wajah Naruto. "Ternyata benar. Kau melarikan diri?"

"Tsunade-sama."

"Diam Shikamaru. Aku bertanya pada Naruto,"

"Ya. Aku melarikan diri. Aku... Aku..."

"Baa-chan izinkan. Kalian boleh keluar desa. Tapi sebagai Misi. Jika Kalian sudah siap untuk kembali Kalian harus kembali, Aku tak akan memberi izin jika Kalian tak menyetujuinya."

"Kami setuju. Iyakan Shika?" ujar Naruto cerah.

"Apapun itu. Yang penting Naruto bahagia." ujar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Kami akan bersiap-siap, Kami permisi Baa-chan." pamit Naruto.

"Shikamaru. Kau disini dulu, Ada yang inginku bicarakan." Tsunade menghentikan Shikamaru yang akan keluar ruang Hokage bersama Naruto.

"Kau duluan Naru." ujar Shikamaru yang tadi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi. Ada apa Hokage-sama?" tanya Shikamaru setelah memastikan Naruto jauh dari ruang Hokage.

"Aku hanya meminta. Tolong jaga Naruto, jangan sakiti Dia, Dia sudah menanggung beban terlalu banyak. dan jangan tinggalkan Dia sendiri, jangan anggap ini sebagai perintah dari Hokage. Ini hanya permintaan pribadiku." ujar Tsunade,

Shikamaru terbelalak kaget tak percaya, namun akhirnya Dia tersenyum, "Tak perlu Anda minta Saya akan melakukannya. Karna Saya sudah mencintainya sejak dulu, Anda tak perlu khawatir."

"Terima Kasih."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Itu sudah tanggung jawabku, Permisi." ujar Shikamaru. Kemudian keluar dari ruang Hokage, meninggalkan Tsunade yang masih harus sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang entah kapan selesai.

(1412)

"Baa-chan. Jaga kesehatan, jangan terlalu banyak minum sake." nasehat Naruto.

"Kau bocah. Sudah bisa menasehatiku. Kau juga harus jaga diri. Kudo'akan di Desa yang akan kalian tinggali tidak ada kedai ramen." ujar Tsunade tersenyum manis, namun yang dilihat Naruto itu senyum kejam.

"Huee lihat Shika. Disini itu dihuni orang-orang kejam Ayo cepat pergi." rengek Naruto.

"Kami pergi dulu. Hokage-sama, Tou-san, Shizune-san." pamit Shikamaru.

"Hati-hati. jaga Naru-chan." ujar Shikaku menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Kami pamit. Sayonara." pamit Naruto.

"Bukan Sayonara Naru," kritik Shizune.

Naruto tersenyum,"Ittekimasu." ujar Naruto.

"Itterasai," ujar Tsunade, Shizune, dan Shikaku serempak.

Keduanya berjalan pergi menjauh dari gerbang Konoha. "Apa tak masalah tak pamitan pada yang lainnya?" tanya Shizune melihat kepergian kedua calon suami-istri yang sudah menjauh.

"Naruto belum siap menghadapi semuanya. Yang penting Dia bahagia Shizune." jawab Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu Saya permisi Hokage-sama." pamit Shikaku dan pergi via Shushin

"Nah Tsunade-sama. Kertas-kertas di meja Hokage sudah menunggu." ujar Shizune tersenyum 'manis'

"Hah... Aku iri pada bocah itu." gumam Tsunade.

(1412)

"Ini misi untuk tim 7." Tsunade memberikan sebuah kertas pada Kakashi.

"Dobe mana? Dia juga bagian tim 7," tanya Pemuda tampan, berambut pantat ayam -Uchiha Sasuke-

"Iya. Dari kemarin Aku tak melihatnya." Gadis musim semi bertenaga monster -Haruno Sakura- membuka suara.

"A-ah bocah itu. Dia melakukan Misi khusus jangka panjang dariku," jawab Tsunade sedikit terbata.

"Sendiri?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Mau bagaimanapun, mau sekuat apapun Naruto tetaplah seorang gadis.

"Bersama Shikamaru."

"Berdua saja?!" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya."

"Tapikan..."

"Bisakah Kalian jangan banyak bertanya? Lebih baik cepat selesaikan Misi Kalian." ujar Tsunade memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Baiklah Kami permisi. Ayo Kaka-sensei." Pamit Sakura dan Mengajak Sang Sensei yang terus menatap Tsunade curiga.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Hokage-sama." ujar Kakashi mengusir dua muridnya.

"Baiklah Kami duluan. Ayo Sasuke." Sakura berjalan keluar diikuti Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih ada yang mengganjal tentang kepergian Misi Naruto.

(1412)

"Jangan menatap Aku seperti itu Kakashi."

"Anda tidak berbohong tentang Misi Naruto dan Shikamarukan Hokage-sama?" tanya Kakashi menyelidik.

"Menurutmu Aku berbohong?" tanya balik Tsunade.

"Sayang sekali. Iya." jawab Kakashi.

"Ya. Kau benar, Aku berbohong tentang Misi itu. Ini adalah Rahasia tingkat S. Naruto dan Shikamaru, Mereka pergi dari desa atas kemauan Naruto. Mereka ingin memulai hidup baru disebuah Desa. Tapi Kau tenang saja. Mereka akan kembali saat dimana Naruto siap akan segalanya." jelas Tsunade.

"Berhubungan dengan Sasuke, Benar?"

"Tepat sekali. Karnanya jangan beritahu Sasuke dan Sakura. Biarkan Naruto hidup tenang diluar sana bersama hidup barunya."

"Kalau begitu Aku permisi Tsunade-sama." pamit Kakashi dan pergi dari ruang hokage.

(1412)

-Hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata-

"K-kau kenapa Sasuke-kun. Kau terus melihat ke-keluar," tanya Sang mempelai wanita, -Hyuuga Hinata-

"Tidak. Hanya saja si Dobe tak pulang-pulang, bahkan saat pernikahan Kita Dia tak datang. Misi apa sebenarnya yang diberikan Hokage-sama pada si Dobe dan Shikamaru." jelas Sasuke.

"Mu-mungkin itu Misi penting."

"Hn. Kau benar. Lagipula seharusnya Aku bahagia dihari pernikahanku." ujar Sasuke tersenyum kearah Hinata namun bukan senyum tulus, hanya senyum biasa, Namun tetap membuat putri Hiashi Hyuuga itu memerah malu.

(1412)

Disebuah desa kecil namun damai, Desa Embun.

Sebuah rumah sederhana namun asri. Disitulah gadis berambut pirang kesayangan Kita tinggal.

"Kau sedang apa Naru?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Saat Mereka sampai di Desa itu, Mereka langsung mencari rumah sederhana untuk Mereka tinggali, Mereka sudah menikah saat masih di Konoha dan hanya disaksikan oleh Tsunade, Shizune, dan kedua orangtua Shikamaru. Benar-benar tertutup dan sederhana.

"Shika-kun. Aku hanya belajar ninjutsu medis. Kau tahukan di Desa ini tak ada Dokter. Para warga yang sakit harus pergi ke desa sebelah untuk berobat. Aku hanya ingin membantu Mereka." jawab Naruto menghentikan acara eksperimennya pada seekor ikan.

"Apa Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ingat. Hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tidak. Apa Kau tak sedih?"

Naruto menatap suaminya, dan tersenyum manis, "Shika-kun. Aku sudah memilikimu, memiliki cintamu yang tulus. Aku bahagia. Meski Aku masih belajar mencintaimu." jawab Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Shikamaru memeluk Naruto sayang.

"Harusnya Aku yang berterima kasih." Gumam Naruto.

(1412)

"Kita harus bagaimana? racun dalam tubuh Neji semakin menyebar." ujar gadis bercempol dua khawatir.

"Disana ada Desa. Kita cari pertolongan disana bagaimana?" usul pria nyentrik berambut seperti mangkok -Maito Guy-

"Biar Aku yang membawa Neji dengan semangat mudaku." ujar pemuda nyentrik lainnya -Rock Lee-

"Baiklah Kalau begitu. Ayo pergi." ujar Tenten.

Mereka bertiga bergegas ke Desa itu, dengan pemuda berambut panjang coklat -Hyuuga Neji- dipunggung Rock Lee.

(1412)

"Permisi. Apa disini ada Dokter? Muridku terkena racun." tanya Guy pada salah satu warga saat sampai di Desa itu.

"Dipinggiran hutan ada seorang Dokter. Dia sangat saja kesana." jawab warga itu. Menunjuk kearah jalan menuju hutan.

"Arigatou." ujar Tenten. Merekapun bergegas ketempat yang ditunjukan warga tadi.

(1412)

"Sumimasen. Spada. Anybody home." teriak Lee yang langsung diberi jitakan oleh Tenten.

Didalam rumah. Seorang pria tengah malas-malasan. Sepertinya Dia baru pulang dari kebunnya.

"Shika-kun itu ada yang bertamu tolong bukakan. Siapa tahu itu pasienku," teriak suara perempuan dari arah dapur.

"Malas." gumam Shikamaru namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Shika-kun..."

"Ha'i. Ha'i. Sensei," ujar Shikamaru malas.

(1412)

"Siapa yaa?" tanya Shikamaru membuka pintu.

"S-shikamaru?!" ujar Tenten kaget.

"Ka-kalian, sedang apa disini?" tanya Shikamaru tak kalah kaget.

"Kudengar disini rumah seorang Dokter. Neji terkena racun." jawab Lee menunjukan Neji yang pingsan dipunggungnya.

"Masuk dulu. Ayo," ajak Shikamaru mempersilahkan masuk.

"Baringkan Neji diruangan itu." tunjuk Shikamaru kesebuah ruangan yang sepertinya ruang praktek Naruto.

"Kudengar Kau dan Naruto melakukan Misi? Lalu kenapa Kau disini?" tanya Guy penasaran.

"Ah itu..."

"Shika-kun. Siapa yang berta... mu?" tanya Naruto, dan Kaget siapa yang ada disana.

"Na-naruto. Pe-perutmu?!" teriak Lee heboh melihat perut Naruto yang membuncit.

"Guy-sensei, Tenten, dan Lee. Kenapa Kalian ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Neji terkena racun, dan seorang warga menunjukan rumah ini. Kau seorang dokter Naruto? Dan Kau... " Tenten melihat Naruto dari atas kebawah.

Pemampilan Naruto sangat jauh berbeda. Warna kulit yang dulu tan, kini putih susu karna jarang terkena sinar matahari. Rambut pirang panjang yang dulu sering diikat dua kini digerai, dan yang paling mencolok adalah perut Naruto yang buncit.

"Biar nanti Aku yang menjelaskan. tolong Neji terlebih dahulu Naru" ujar Shikamaru yang melihat kebingungan Sang istri.

Naruto mengangguk dan bergegas keruang tempat Neji berada.

(1412)

Tak berapa lama, Naruto keluar dari ruang perawatan, keringat mengucur dari dahinya, mungkin karna terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra penyembuh dengan kondisi hamil.

"Jadi Kalian sudah menikah dan sekarang Naruto hamil 5 bulan? Dan Kalian bahkan tak mengabari Kami semua?" tanya Tenten setengah tak percaya.

"Kami mengabari Tsunade-sama, namun memang Kami merahasiakan pernikahan Kami dari Kalian semua. Aku akui itu." Jawab Shikamaru membela diri.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama bilang Kalian melakukan Misi." ujar Lee.

"Kami melakukan Misi. Namun setelah itu Kami menetap disini." jelas Shikamaru.

"Apa Kalian akan kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Guy.

"Tentu. Tapi entah kapan. Kami bahagia disini." jawab Naruto datang dari dapur membawa teh dan kue buatannya.

"Apapun itu Naruto. Kami senang melihatmu sehat dan bahagia bersama Shikamaru. Anggota Rokkie semuanya mencemaskan Kalian." ujar Tenten bijak.

"Arigatou. Oh ya ini sudah hampir malam dan Neji juga tengah masa pemulihan. Kalian menginaplah disini. Kebetulan ada kamar kosong. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

"Jika tak merepotkan. Lagipula Kami juga lelah setelah Misi, Arigatou Naruto." ujar Lee.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kalian istirahatlah." Naruto berjalan kearah dapur meninggalkan tamu-tamunya bersama Shikamaru.

(1412)

"Uoh oishi, Aku tak mengira Kau bisa memasak makanan seenak ini." komentar Lee saat mencicipi salah satu masakan buatan Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Istriku." ujar Shikamaru bangga, membuat Naruto memerah malu.

"Aku akan memberikan bubur ini pada Neji. Kalian makan saja, Anggap saja rumah sendiri." ujar Naruto membawa nampan berisi bubur ke ruang perawatan.

"Kau pasti bahagia ya Shika, menikahi gadis yang Kau sukai dari dulu?" tanya Tenten jail.

"Hm. Itu pertanyaan bodoh Tenten. Tak perlu ditanya harusnya Kau tahu. Aku sangat bahagia. Ini mungkin kebahagiaan terindah dalam hidupku." jawab Shikamaru mendramatis, membuat ketiga orang itu cengo.

"Bagus Shikamaru. Sebagai laki-laki semangat masa mudamu patut diacungi jempol." ujar Guy.

"Siapa sangka. Shikamaru yang dalam hidupnya selalu merepotkan. Berkata seperti itu." ujar Tenten tersenyum jail.

"Aku juga Akan sepertimu Shika. Aku akan terus mengejar Sakura-chan tanpa menyerah." ujar Lee dengan semangat berkobar.

(1412)

"Neji. Neji. Bangunlah sebentar, Kau harus makan agar pemulihanmu cepat." suara halus Naruto mencoba membangunkan pemuda berparas tampan itu.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, dan tersenyum miring melihat wajah Naruto, "Ini mungkin efek dari racun musuh. Berhalusinasi melihat wajah gadis itu." gumam Neji dan menutup matanya kembali.

"Ano... Neji, kenapa Kau tertidur lagi?" tanya Naruto heran.

Neji membuka matanya kembali, mengerejapkan-ngejapkan matanya.

"Na-naruto?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Ya?"

Grep. Tiba-tiba Neji memeluk Naruto erat seakan tak ingin kehilangannya. "Ne-neji? Ka-kau kenapa? S-shika-kun. Neji aneh," teriak Naruto.

Shikamaru mendengar suara teriakan istrinya berlari menuju ruang perawatan, "A-apa yang Kau lakukan pada istriku?!" teriak Shikamaru melihat wanita yang dicintainya tengah dipeluk seorang pria.

"Sh-shika. Neji aneh." gumam Naruto.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan Neji dan bermaksud memukul pemuda Hyuuga itu namun dilihatnya ternyata pemuda itu pingsan.

"Mengigau mungkin." celetuk Tenten.

"Aku sudah tahu Neji juga menyukai Naruto. Tapi kenapa sampai terbawa mimpi juga." gumam Shikamaru cemburu.

"Hufft. Tadi Aku kaget Shika. Dia tiba-tiba memeluk. Bergumam tak jelas." Ujar Naruto memeluk Shikamaru akibat kaget.

"Kita tunggu saja Dia sadar." Ujar Shikamaru.

'Jika dibangunkan paksa bisa-bisa Dia memeluk Naruto lagi.' batinnya. Hoho ternyata Sang Nara ini overprotektif juga ya.

(1412)

"Hati-hati ya. Kalian boleh mampir jika ada Misi didekat sini." ujar Naruto tersenyum manis kearah tim Guy.

"Ya. Kudo'akan Kalian tetap bahagia. Kami menunggu kepulangan Kalian." ujar Tenten.

Sedangkan Shikamaru terus menatap Neji dengan tajam. Begitupun sebaliknya. Neji masih tak terima mungkin jika Wanita yang diam-diam Dia sukai ternyata sudah menikah bahkan sedang mengandung. Sedangkan Shikamaru masih kesal kejadian dimana Neji memeluk Naruto.

"Hahhh... Hati-hati dijalan." ujar Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu Kami permisi. Jaa," pamit Guy dan akhirnya berjalan menjauh.

(1412)

"Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah menikah dan sekarang mengandung?!" teriak Ino heboh.

"Kecilkan suaramu Ino-chan." ujar Sai pada Sang kekasih.

"Dia bahkan tak mengabari Kita semua. Ahh Aku sedih." ujar Sakura

"Tapi Mereka bilang Tsunade-sama sudah tahu." ujar Tenten.

"Mungkin Mereka malu." ujar Choji.

"Meninggalkan tim Shika-Chouji-Ino,hingga digantikan Sai-kun. Nanas itu benar-benar menyebalkan." grutu Ino.

"Mu-mungkin juga Me-mereka si-sibuk. Be-benarkan Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata positif thinking.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

'Tak tahukah Aku begitu mengkhawatirkan dirimu dobe?' batin Sasuke.

TBC

A/N : Penjelasan Singkat. Disini Naruto dari brojol udah cewe :v Tidak ada pembantaian Uchiha. Umur Naruto 17 tahun saat meninggalkan desa. Belum(?) atau mungkin ngga ada invasi pein. Jika masih ada yang tak mengerti silahkan tanyakan di review. Insya Allah dijawab di capter depan.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Pulang!

Because, I love you

Chapter 2

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance(?), Family

Warning : Gender bender, OOC, typo(s),Miss typo(s), bahasa amburadul

(1412)

"Dobe..." panggil Sasuke.

"Nani teme?" tanya Naruto.

Kini Mereka berdua tengah berjalan-jalan di taman Konoha. Jika Kalian ingin tahu maka Mereka tengah kencan, Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Meski hanya segelintir orang yang tahu.

"Naru ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Aku juga," ujar Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Naru. Aku ingin Kita putus," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa yang Kau bicarakan? Itu tak lucu teme. Hahaha." tawa Naruto. Dia tak menganggap serius perkataan Sasuke.

"Naruto Aku serius. Aku ingin Kita putus." ujar Sasuke menatap mata sapphire milik Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa Kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Karena Aku ingin putus. Aku sudah dijodohkan." jawab Sasuke.

"Di-dijodohkan? Ke-kenapa Kau tak menolaknya?"

"Karena ini perintah Ayahku. Untuk masa depan Klanku."

"A-apa Klanmu lebih penting dariku?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Ya. Karena ini perintah."

"Siapa gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Deg.

Matanya membulat kaget. Hinata? Gadis pemalu yang Dia ketahui juga menyukai Sasuke, sekaligus sahabatnya. miris sekali rasanya.

"Souka. Klan Hyuuga memang Klan terpandang, tidak seperti Uzumaki yang punah. Semoga Kau bahagia Sasuke." ujar Naruto, tersenyum manis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, air matanya dapat tumpah kapan saja.

"Sayonara." gumam Naruto. Berlari menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan sedih.

[(Flashback)]

"Sasuke. Tou-san sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putri Ketua klan Hyuuga." ujar Fugaku.

"A-apa? Tapi Tou-san tahu bukan Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia adalah Naruto." Sasuke mencoba menolak.

BRRAAKKK

Fugaku menggebrak meja, "Jangan membantah Kata-kata Tou-san Sasuke. Ini untuk kepentingan Klan."

"Kaa-san..." Sasuke mencoba meminta bantuan Ibunya, namun hanya mendapat gelengan dari Mikoto.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Kau bersatu dengan gadis Uzumaki itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Meski itu harus membunuh gadis yang Kau cintai." ancam Fugaku serius.

"Kau keterlaluan Tou-san." ujar Sasuke tak habis fikir tentang sifat Ayahnya.

"Tergantung pilihanmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia mencintai Naruto, tapi jika Dia meneruskan keinginannya untuk bersama Naruto maka gadis itu dalam bahaya. Namun jika Dia memutuskan ikatannya dengan Naruto, gadis itu pasti sakit hati dan tak akan memaafkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju akan perjodohan itu. Tapi Kau harus berjanji satu hal. Kau tak akan menyentuh Naruto sehelai rambutpun atau Kau akan tahu akibatnya." Ujar Sasuke, matanya berubah sharingan memutar cepat sampai menjadi MS. Dia tak lagi hormat pada Sang Ayah. Dia enggan, ternyata Ayah yang Dia kagumi itu licik.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji." Janji Fugaku. Senyum senang tak lepas dibibirnya.

'Gomen dobe.' batin Sasuke.

[(Flashback off)]

Sasuke berjalan pulang setelah acara pemutusan(?) dirinya dan Sang Kekasih, ralat sekarang mantan Kekasih.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf dobe. Ini kulakukan untuk kebaikanmu. Karena Aku mencintaimu." gumam Sasuke.

(1412)

" ...Sasuke-kun? Kau daritadi melamun ada apa?" tanya Hinata melihat Sang suami ak menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali.

"Gomen Hinata. Tak ada apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing akan pekerjaan Ketua Anbu." jawab Sasuke berbohong. Tentu saja berbohong. Mana mungkin Dia jujur dan berkata 'Aku hanya ingat masa laluku dengan gadis yang sangat kucintai sampai sekarang,' Dia pasti akan dibunuh seluruh anggota Klan Hyuuga.

"Jangan terlalu banyak fikiran. Tak baik untuk kesehatan." nasehat Hinata.

"Arigatou. Sepertinya ada Misi." ujar Sasuke melihat burung yang terbang diatas kediaman milik keluarga kecilnya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Beginilah nasib istri Ketua Anbu. Tak tahu tempat, jam berapa, sedang apa, jika ada Misi harus berangkat.

"Itterasai." Melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya.

Namun senyum itu sirna setelah kepergian Sasuke. Dia memegangi perutnya yang datar. Sangat jelas dalam ingatannya saat salah satu temannya mengatakan hal yang tabu bagi para istri beberpa tahun lalu.

(Flashback on)

"Hinata Gomen, tapi Aku harus mengatakannya. Kau tak bisa memiliki keturunan. Ada yang salah dengan rahimmu." Ujar Sakura memasang wajah bersalah. Tak tega mengatakan hal itu.

"A-apa maksudmu Sakura-chan? Pa-pasti ada kesalahan." sangkal Hinata tak terima.

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku sudah mengeceknya beberapa kali. Gomen."

(Flashback off)

'Apa ini kutukan darimu Naru-chan. Kutukan karena mengambil Sasuke-kun darimu? Tapi Aku juga pantas bahagia, pantas mendapatkan cintaku.' Batin Hinata.

(1412)

"Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu."

Teriak seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun. Menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

"Huaa.. Nii-chan Sugoi. Shina juga bisa." ujar gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun berambut Hitam panjang bermata Sapphire -Nara Shina- putri dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru.

Shina berkonsentrasi mencoba mengeluarkan bayangan dan mengikat dengan bayangan sang Kakak.

"Kagemane no jutsu sukses." ujarnya bangga namun hanya tahan beberapa detik.

"Huh menyebalkan. Kenapa Aku tak memiliki jutsu seperti Tou-san." gerutu anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun, Berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata sapphire (bayangin aja Menma) -Nara Haru- putera pertama pasangan Naruto dan Ahikamaru

Naruto dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan dan mengaguk. "Mungkin ini sudah waktunya." ujar Shikamaru.

"Haru. Ada yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan," panggil Shikamaru.

Haru berjalan mendekati kedua orangtuanya diikuti sang adik Shina.

"Tou-san akan berbicara sangat serius. Dengarkan baik-baik." ujar Shikamaru menatap puteranya. Haru mengangguk mengerti

"Sebenarnya. Kau bukan putera Tou-san."

"Apa maksud Tou-san?" tanya Haru kaget.

"Tou-san akan menceritakan sedikit masa lalu Kaa-sanmu. Jangan memotong pembicaraan." ujar Shikamaru. Menatap Naruto yang tengah menguncir rambut Shina.

Merasa ditatap Naruto mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Kau tahu bukan Konoha adalah desa tempat Tou-san dan Kaa-san tinggal?" tanya Shikamaru. Haru mengangguk.

"Sebelum Tou-san dan Kaa-san menjadi suami-istri, Kaa-san memiliki seorang kekasih. Dia tampan, Jenius, dari klan terpandang di Desa. Kaa-san dan pria itu saling jatuh cinta. Mereka sepasang kekasih yang diramalkan menjadi keluarga bahagia. Namun tiba-tiba pria itu memutuskan hubungan dengan Kaa-sanmu. Dan berencana menikah dengan wanita yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Wanita itu juga dari Klan terpandang sekaligus sahabat dari Kaa-sanmu." Shikamaru meghisap rokoknya, menghembuskan keatas.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Haru. Dia sudah dapat menebak arah pembicaraannya. Namun Dia menyangkalnya, tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Kau adalah anak pria itu." jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Haru.

"Saat Kaa-sanmu ingin memberitahukan kabar bahagia itu, si pria memutuskannya. Tanpa tahu Kaa-sanmu mengandung." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mau jadi anak pria yang sudah menyakiti Kaa-san." teriak Haru berlari kearah hutan.

"Ha-haru-kun." panggil Naruto khawatir. Namun ditahan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Dia butuh sendiri untuk menerima kenyataan yang baru diterimanya." ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto memeluk Shikamaru. Shina hanya bingung menatap kedua orangtuanya, namun Dia sudah menyimpulkan apa maksud dari cerita itu. Seperti diharapkan dari keturunan Nara.

(1412)

Hujan perlahan turun, satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes, dan semakin deras.

Haru melopati pohon berlari kearah Hutan.

'Apa maksudnya? Aku bukan anak Tou-san? Aku anak pria berengsek yang membuat Kaa-san bersedih. Kuso. Kenapa jadi seperti ini.' batin Haru.

"Arrggghhh..." teriaknya Frustasi. shappirenya perlahan berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe.

"Menyakiti Kaa-san. Kubunuh Kau pria brengsek!" teriak Haru diiringi petir menggelegar.

(1412)

Naruto menatap air hujan. Hatinya gelisah, khawatir akan puteranya, "A-anata. Mungkin Aku harus mencarinya." ujar Naruto berjalan kearah pintu masuk.

"Kita beri waktu untuk Haru menerima semua ini. Ini tak mudah untuknya." Shikamaru mencoba menghalangi Sang istru namun tak ditanggapi

Sreggg

Pintu masuk terbuka. Naruto dan Shikamaru menatap kearah pintu.

"Haru-kun." pekik Naruto kaget melihat Haru yang basah kuyup.

Shikamaru bukan kaget karenabasah kuyup, melainkan mata dari Haru.

"Sharingan." ujar Shikamaru pelan namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Naruto.

Membulat kaget. Naruto melihat mata Haru, "Kaa-san." Panggil Haru sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

(1412)

Naruto menatap puteranya khawatir. Badanya panas. Sepertinya Dia demam akibat terlalu lama diguyur hujan.

"Kau perlu istirahat Naru-koi. Aku yang akan menjaga Haru." Ujar Shukamaru khawatir. Semalaman Naruto tak tidur hanya untuk menunggui puteranya.

"Aku tak apa Anata. Aku hanya ingin berada disampingnya saat Haru-kun membutuhkanku. Pasti berat mengetahui kenyataan ini." Mengusap rambut hitam Haru dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ugghhh..." lenguh Haru, perlahan matanya terbuka. Melirik kearah Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san." panggil Haru lemah.

"Yokatta Kau telah siuman. Ada apa sayang? Apa yang Kau butuhkan? Mau minum atau Kau lapar ingin makan?" tanya Naruto.

Haru menggeleng lemah, "Apa Kaa-san membenciku?" tanya Haru tiba-tiba.

"Eh. Kenapa Kau mengatakan hal itu? Mana mungkin Kaa-san membencimu. Kau adalah buah hati Kaa-san." jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Ta-tapi Aku putera dari Pria yang membuat Kaa-san sedih." ujar Haru.

"Apa yang Kau bicarakan? Kau putera Kaa-san dan Tou-san, Nii-san dari Shina."

Haru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru, "A-apa Tou-san masih mau menganggap Haru puteramu? Tou-san tahu bukan Aku bukanlah darah dagingmu."

"Tidak. Kau tetap putera kebanggaan Tou-san. Putera Nara Shikamaru. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, Kau menyakiti hati Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang menyayangimu." Ujar Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambut Haru.

"Shina juga menyanyangi Nii-san. Sangat sayang." Shina masuk kedalam kamar Kakaknya membawa sepiring buah-buahan.

"A-arigatou." Haru mengusap air mata terharunya. Memiliki keluarga seperti ini sudah cukup untuknya.

(1412)

"Oh ya Haru-kun. Apa Kau merasa ada yang berbeda pada bagian tubuhmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mata. Entah kenapa mata Haru saat dihutan rasanya aneh." jawab Haru.

"Kau membangkitkan Sharingan puteraku. Pria itu seorang Uchiha. Kau pasti tahu bukan Klan Uchiha dari buku-buku yang Kau baca." ujar Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Klan terkutuk. Aku tak suka." gumam Haru.

"Haru-kun bolehkah Kaa-san meminta sesuatu darimu." Naruto menatap puteranya. Haru mengangguk, sedikit ragu karena tak biasanya sang Kaa-san meminta sesuatu darinya.

"Saat Kita pulang ke Konoha apapun yang terjadi jangan gunakan saringanmu. Apapun yang terjadi." ujar Naruto menatap puteranya serius.

"Memangnya kenapa Kaa-san?" tanya Haru. Dia juga sebenarnya tak berencana menggunakan kekuatan dari Klan Ayah biologisnya, tapi tak masalah bukan Jika ingin tahu alasan Kaa-sannya.

"Jika para Uchiha tahu. Kau pasti akan diambil Mereka. Kaa-san tak ingin berpisah denganmu sayang." jelas Naruto. Memeluk erat Haru. Membulatkan matanya, tersenyum lembut, senang karena Sang Bunda menyayanginya.

"Tunggu. Kaa-san bilang pulang ke Konoha?" Tanya Haru melepas pelukannya.

"Iya. Besok Kita ke Konoha. bagaimanapun Kita keluarga Ninja, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah terikat janji dengan Godaime Hokage. Lagipula Kau juga ingin menjadi ninja bukan, jadi Kami memutuskan untuk pulang." jelas Naruto. Menatap Shikamaru yang memasang wajah lembut.

"Yatta. Shina bisa melihat desa Konoha, Iyakan Haru-nii." ujar Shina berjingkrak senang.

"Ya sudah sekarang Kalian menyiapkan barang yang akan dibawa besok. Beristirahatlah Hari." ujar Shikamaru. Menuntun Naruto kekamarnya.

(1412)

"Hokage-sama. Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?!" tanya Sakura. Perempatan siku-siku terlihat didahinya.

Orang yang dipanggil Hokage itu melihat Sakura dari balik buku orangenya.

"Apa? Ya tentu saja sedang membaca Sakura." Jawab sang Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, Rokudaime Hokage menggantikan Tsunade Senju yang sekarang menjabat menjadi Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dan Sakura terpaksa menjadi Asisten Hokage, tak ada yang sanggup menghadapi sikap santai dan malas seorang Hatake.

"Aku berjanji akan membakar semua koleksi buku Hentaimu sensei." ujar Sakura kesal.

"E-etto... Sa-sakura-chan. A-aku tadi bercanda. Aku akan bekerja serius." Kakashi menutup buku orangenya. Membuat murid dari Tsunade Senju. Itu artinya tak saang nyawa.

"Kejakan kertas-kertas itu. Aku akan keluar dulu. Saat Aku kembali semua harus sudah selesai." ujar Sakura menunjuk keras-kertas yang menumpuk di Meja Hokage.

"Harusnya Aku tak menerima jabatan ini." gumam Kakashi menatap kepergian Sakura.

(1412)

"Kaa-san apa masih lama?" tanya Haru.

"Sebentar lagi Sayang. Lihat gerbang konoha sudah terlihat." Jawab Naruto,

"Shina ngatuk Tou-san. Hoam." gumam Shina. Shikamaru menggendong Shina agar dapat tidur.

"Tidurlah. Nanti Tou-san bangunkan." ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Shikamaru erat dan sedikit gemetar takut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Naru. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." Bisik Shikamaru.

Haru melakukan hal yang sama. Menggengam tangan Sang Bunda menampilkan cengiran lima jari ala Naruto.

(1412)

Keluarga kecil itu berjalan masuk kedalam desa Konoha. Sang penjaga gerbang abadi(?) Kotetsu dan Izumo membulatkan matanya kaget siapa yang memasuki desa Konoha.

Sebagian warga juga banyak yang melihat kearah Mereka. Terlebih kaum Adam, bagaimana tidak. Naruto, terlihat mempesona dimata mereka. Kulit putih susu, rambut pirang sepunggungnya diikat setengah dan setengah lagi dibiarkan tergerai. Tubuhnya dibalut Yukata Putih bermotif bunga sakura 5 cm diatas lutut. High heels putih terpasang cantik di kakinya (yang biasa Tsunade pake, tapi warna putih), Ahh ya. Dia juga memiliki tanda di dahinya. Bertahun-tahun tak menggunakan cakra berlebihan membuatnya dapat menyimpan cakra seperti Tsunade. Benar-benar mirip Tsunade versi muda.

Shikamaru melihat itu memberi deathglare gratis plus bonus deathglare dari Haru. Ayah dan anak yang overprotektif ternyata.

"Apa Kita ke Kantor Hokage dulu Anata?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Nanti baru Kita temui Tou-san dan Kaa-san." jawab Shikamaru.

"Tunggu Anata. Gunung Hokage itu. Bukankah ada yang aneh?" Naruto menunjuk pantung wajah Hokage, terus menatap,

"Aahh... wajah patungnya bertambah satu. Da-dan itu wajah Kaka-sensei." ujar Naruto heboh.

"Cepat. Cepat Kita ke gedung Hokage." ujar Naruto semangat.

Ahh. Fisik memang berubah namun sifat tak sepenuhnya berubah, Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Itulah Naru yang Tou-san cintai." ujarnya pada Haru. Haru hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sang bunda diluar kebiasaannya. Maklumlah yang Dia tahu Ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang pendiam tidak seperti tadi yang heboh.

"Sampai lupa suami dan anak-anaknya." gumam Shikamaru swatdrop.

(1412)

Drap. Drap. Drap. Braakkk

"Kaka-sensei!" teriak Naruto semangat mendobrak pintu ruang hokage.

Kakashi yang diam-diam tengah membaca buku orangenya sampai jatuh terjungkal dari kursi hokage karena kaget.

'Sa-sakura kah?' batin Kakashi sedikit takut.

"Na-naruto?" tanya Kakashi ragu, yang Dia tahu Naruto adalah gadis tomboy, namun cengirannya mirip sekali milik muridnya itu

"Tentu saja Aku." Jaawab Naruto senang.

"Na-naruto. Kau pulang?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Aduh Sensei. Iya ini Aku. Yang terpenting, benarkah Kaka-sensei menjadi Hokage?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, "Seperti yang Kau lihat. Oh mana suamimu?" tanya Kakashi jail. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah malu.

"Kaa-san. Kenapa meninggalkan Kami." suara Haru. 3 Orang lainnya masuk, Shikamaru, Haru dan Shina yang sudah bangun.

"Kaka-sensei. Kenalkan ini puteraku Nara Haru, dan puteri kecilku Nara Shina. Dan suami yang sangat kucintai Nara Shikamaru." ujar Naruto. Shikamaru memeluk pinggang Naruto lembut.

Cengo. Seorang Kakashi syok mendengar penuturan salah satu muridnya. "Lama tak berjumpa Kakashi-sensei. Tidak, sekarang Anda Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi." ujar Shikamaru.

"Ahh lama tak berjumpa. Salam kenal Haru-kun. Shina-chan. Aku adalah Sensei dari Kaa-san Kalian." sapa Kakashi pada anak muridnya.

"Baa-chan mana Sensei?" tanya Naruto.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Naruto!" panggil Tsunade masuk keruang Hokage diikuti Shizune dan Sakura.

"Baa-chan,"

"Kau keterlaluan. Kau kira berapa lama meninggalkan desa?" tanya Tsunade marah.

"Gomenasai."

Tsunade mendekati Naruto. Naruto sudah menutup matanya siap-siap menerima hukuman.

Greep.

Tanpa diduga Tsunade memeluk Naruto, "Okaerinasai putriku." ujar Tsunade.

"Ta-tadaima," gumam Naruto menangis Haru.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura memastikan.

"Hai Sakura-cha. Lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Naruto.

"Baka. Kau kira berapa lama Kau pergi. Meninggalkan tim 7 tanpa pemberitahuan. Jika Neji tak terkena racun saat Misi pasti Kami tak tahu keadaanmu." ujar Sakura kesal.

"Bisakah reuninya ditunda dulu. Kami belum mengunjungi keluarga Nara." Shikamaru mengintrupsi, Dia juga kasihan pada kedua anaknya yang kelelahan akibat perjalanan jauh.

"Ah ya silahkan. Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbincang." ujar Kakashi mengizinkan. Keluarga kecil itu berjalan menjauh keluar gedung Hoakge. Menuju kediaman Nara.

"Itu anak-anak Naruto dan Shika?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Kalau tak salah namanya Nara Haru, dan Nara Shina." jawab Kakashi.

"Entah kenapa Mereka terlihat bahagia dan harmonis. Indahnya." gumam Shizune.

"Ya. Gadis itu sudah menjelma menjadi seorang istri dan Ibu. Ternyata banyak waktu yang sudah terlewat." ujar Tsunade.

"Yang paling penting. Sensei, Sepertinya keetas di meja itu tidak berkurang. Kau pasti sibuk dengan buku hentai itu." Sakura melirik Sang Rokudaime. Tangannya dikepalkan. Dan teriakan tak lazimpun terdengar diruang Hokage.

(1412)

"Tadaima Tou-san, Kaa-san." Shikamaru memasuki rumahnya menuntun kedua putera dan puterinya diikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Shikaku dan Yoshino yang tengah berbincang diruang tamu melirik asal suara senyum lembut terpatri dibibir keduanya, "Okaerinasai Putera dan puteriku." sambut Yoshino memeluk Shikamaru dan Naruto bergantian.

"Kau terlihat cantik dan dewasa Naru-chan. Ahh pasti ini cucu-cucuku. Ternyata sudah besar." Yoshino menatap kedua cucunya bergantian dan memeluknya.

"Nara Haru desu."

"Nara Shina desu."

Keduanya memperkenalkan diri. Shikaku menatap puteranya dan tersenyum, "Kau membuatku bangga nak. Sudah sepantasnya Kau mewarisi Kepala klan Nara." ujar Shikaku menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Shikamaru Naru, Maaf merepotkanmu." ujar Shikaku menatap Naruto.

"Ti-tidak Tou-san. Akulah yang sering menyusahkan Shika-kun. Maaf mengambil Shikamaru dari Kalian." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Kalian pasti lelah, belum makan Kaa-san buatkan makan siang." ujar Yoshino berjalan kearah dapur.

"A-ano Ka-Kaa-san. Bo-bolehkah Aku membantu?" tanya Naruto kikuk.

Yoshino tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja." jawabnya.

"Anata, Tolong tidurkan Shina-chan Dia terlihat lelah. Haru-kun juga tidur, nanti saat makan siang sudah siap Kaa-san bangunkan." ujar Naruto pada suami dan puteranya.

"Anata, heh? Kau beruntung mendapatkan istri seperti Naruto." Bisik Shikaku. Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

(1412)

Kabar tentang kepulangan Naruto dan Shikamaru bersama anak-anaknya menyebar dikalangan para Rokkie. Mereka ingin sekali mengunjungi Keduanya namun dilarang oleh Sakura. Naruto dan Shikamaru pasti lelah setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

'Syukurlah Kau sudah bahagia Dobe. Aku ikut senang. Meski Aku tak terima cintamu kini tak lagi untukku' batin Sasuke.

TBC

A/N : Yosshaa... ini Dia chapter kedua dari Fanfic Author. Hmm rasanya alurnya masih kecepatan tapi nanti makin kesini makin lambat kok, soalnya di Konoha bakal banyak hal yang terjadi. Disini juga menceritakan ada hubungan apa antara Naruto dan Sasuke di masa lalu.

Terus Naruto disini Jinchuriki namun Dia besar di luar desa Konoha Dia besar bersama Jiraya, ikut berpetualang. Sesudah malam penyegelan Dia dibawa Jiraya. Pas umur 10 tahun Dia datang ke Konoha dan menetap disana, Jiraya kembali berpetualang. Disini ngga ada yang tahu Dia anak Yondaime hokage kecuali Hokage dan 3 tetua bangkotan yang selalu bikin kesel, Naruto sendiri tahu jati dirinya namun ditutup rapat. Tahukan diluar sana banyak musuh dari Yondaime. Masalah pair tetap emmm~ masih tahap pemikiran cuma nanti Author buat scane romatis antara ShikaNaru (: Maklum Author fans dari dua orang itu :D Masih banyak Misteri dari Naruto yang belum Author ungkap, mangkannya di chapter 1 dan 2 alurnya di percepat.

Oke A/Nnya kebanyakan. Gomen ga bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi makasih yang udah review, follow, ataupun favorite. See you next time Minna-san ^_^

Review? 


	3. Chapter 3 : Kabar buruk!

Because, I Love you

Chapter 3

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : drama, Family,

(1412 present)

"Haru-nii, Haru-nii, Bangun, Ini hari pertama Kita masuk akademi." Shina mengguncang-guncang tubuh Haru, namun bukannya bangun Dia malah menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala.

"Nii-san no baka." teriak Shina kesal.

"Biar saja. Shina akan bilang pada Kaa-san untuk tidak membuatkan sop tomat lagi." ancam Shina. Haru membuka matanya langsung.

"Baiklah Nii-san bangun. Puas Kau Imotou." ujar Haru kesal. Sedangkan Shina hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Naruto yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan hanya tersenyum mendengar perdebatan keduannya. Melirik pintu kamarnya dan menghela nafas, ada yang lebih sulit dibangunkan dibanding Haru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya.

"Anata, bangun. Bukankah pagi ini ada urusan dengan Hokage." ujar Naruto lembut.

"Shika-kun. Bangunlah." Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shikamaru pelan.

Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan, matanya menatap Naruto, tersenyum bahagia. Ya, salah satu kebahagiaannya itu adalah saat membuka matanya Dia bisa melihat wajah cantik sang istri.

Cup.

"Ohayou Hime." Ciuman sayang mendarat dibibir merah Naruto.

"Ohayou mo~ cepat bangun Kita harus mengantar Haru dan Shina ke Akademi." ujar Naruto, meninggalkan kamar untuk melanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan.

Keluarga kecil itu memang memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orangtua Shikamaru, Mereka tinggal dirumah sebelah kediaman Shikaku. Masih di kompek Nara yang pasti.

"Nah ayo makan. Selesai sarapan Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan mengantarkan Kalian ke Akademi, Kaa-san harus ke rumah sakit. Kaa-san akan bekerja disana mulai sekarang." ujar Naruto. Dia membuka efronnya bersiap untuk mengantar kedua anaknya.

(1412)

Diperjalanan menuju Akademi banyak orang yang menyapa, dan dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto, jika Kita melihatnya maka akan iri melihat keluarga Mereka. Begitu harmonis dan romatis.

"Jangan membuat ulah. Berteman baiklah dengan teman sekelas." ujar Naruto menasehati kedua anaknya.

"Eh Na-naru-chan?" sapa Iruka ragu.

"Iruka-sensei, Lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana keadaan sensei? Masih mengajar di Akademi?"

"Hiks. Putriku, Kabar Sensei baik. Ya, seperti yang Kau lihat Sensei masih mengajar di Akademi." Iruka menangis terharu, dipeluknya Naruto erat.

"Shikamaru. Lama tak berjumpa, Pasti sulit menghadapi sifat Naruto yang keras kepala." sapa Iruka, melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak sekeras kepala saat di Akademi." Ujar Shikamaru. Iruka terkekeh, Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Are? Ini pasti putera dan puterimu. Tampan dan cantik. Siapa nama Kalian?" tanya Iruka menatap Haru dan Shina.

"Nara Haru. Salam kenal Sensei."

"Nara Shina. Shina sering mendengar tentang Iruka-sensei dari Kaa-san." ujqr Shinq ceria. Iruka tersenyum, sifat Shina memang sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura melambaikan tangannya menyapa.

"Sakura-chan. Mengantar anakmu ke Akademi?" tanya Naruto melihat anak yang disamping Sakura.

"Eh tunggu. Anak? Sa-sakura-chan sudah memilik anak? Lalu siapa Ayahnya?" Tanya Naruto baru sadar.

"Kau baru sadar. Ya tuhan. Aku menikah dengan Kankurou." Jawab Sakura malu.

Naruto mundur sampai menabrak dada Shikamaru, "U-uso. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Jodoh Koi, seperti Kita." Bisik Shikamaru tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru, wajahnya memerah, "A-anata." ujar Naruto malu.

"Oh iya. Nama anakmu siapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menatap putera dari pasangan Sakura-Kankurou.

"Namanya Sabaku Sora, tampan bukan puteraku." ujar Sakura bangga.

"A-ah ya."

'Asal jangan seperti ayahnya yang wajahnya dicoret-coret tak jelas.' batin Naruto, membayangkan putera Sakura dengan wajah penuh coretan. Seakan baru sadar, Dia menggelengkan kepala mengenyahkan fikiran liarnya

"Jika Kau disini. Kankurou disini juga?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yaps. Dia menjadi duta Suna-Konoha. Hebat bukan? Ya ampun. Aku harus ke Kantor Hokage, jika tidak Hokage mesum itu pasti berulah. Duluan ya, Jaa." ujar Sakura berpamitan setelah memastikan anaknya masuk kedalam.

"Aku juga pamit Sensei. Sekarang Aku harus ke rumah sakit, Jaa." pamit Naruto diikuti Shikamaru.

(1412)

"Anata. Bukankah Kau harus ke kantor Hokage? Ini berlawanan arah." tanya Naruto aneh.

Shikamaru menggandeng tangan Naruto dan tersenyum kearahnya, "Aku harus memastikan istriku sampai kerumah sakit dengan selamat." jawab Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Dia melepaskan gandengan Shikamaru dan sebagai ganti Dia mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Shikamaru, menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan kekar milik sang Nara.

"Arigatou." gumam Naruto.

(1412)

"Jangan terlalu cape. Nanti saat pulang Aku akan menjemputmu." nasehat Shikamaru saat Mereka sampai didepan Rumah sakit.

"Ha'i. Kau juga, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." ujar Naruto.

Cup.

"Sampai bertemu nanti sore." bisik Shikamaru. Mencium kening Naruto. (Sebenernya mau dibibir tuh cuma malu kayaknya *author ditimpuk sendal karena ganggu*)

"Hati-hati. Anata." ujar Naruto, tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis dari sang suami.

(1412)

"Sudah mesra-mesraannya?" tanya Tsunade saat Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan Tsunade.

"Ba-baa-chan. Ke-kenapa?" Naruto tergagap tak bisa menjawab karena tertangkap basah.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tentu tahu, Kau kira dunia ini hanya dihuni Kalian berdua? Banyak juga perawat yang melihat Kalian." jelas Tsunade. Dia tertawa dalam hati melihat Naruto yang wajahnya semerah tomat seperti sayur/buah kesukaan Sasuke. Tunggu Sasuke? Kalau diingat-ingat Dia belum bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang menurutnya sudah bahagia dengan anak Mereka.

"Naru? Kau melamun?" tanya Tsunade khawatir.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, hanya saja Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Ero-jiji Kemana Dia?" Naruto menatap Tsunade meminta jawaban. Tsunade terdiam tak menjawab. Dia menatap lekat mata sapphire milik Naruto.

"Jiraya Dia... Dia terbunuh saat melakukan misi." jawab Tsunade. Rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya saat melihat Naruto yang syok. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semakin lama Dia menyimpan rahasia ini semakin Dia akan merasa bersalah.

"Ka-kapan?" tanya Naruto pelan. Tubuhnya Dia sandarkan di dinding, tak kuat menerima goncangan batin yang diterimanya.

"Sembilan tahun yang lalu."

"Se-selama i-itu? da-dan Baa-chan tidak memberitahuku? Pa-padahal Kita sering kirim-kirim surat. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Dia kecewa pada wanita didepannya. Kenapa harus merahasiakan hal penting ini darinya?

"Gomen Naru. Baa-san tak tega menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu dengan Shikamaru saat itu. Hontou ni gomen."

"Ti-tidak apa Baa-chan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan berita yang mengejutkan. Hari ini Aku tidak akan bekerja dulu. Aku ingin pulang." ujar Naruto lemah.

"Hati-hati sayang." Tsunade menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

BRRUUKKK

Baru beberpa langkah Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan tak sadarkan diri, "Naruto?! Siapapun tolong angkat Naruto." Teriak Tsunade.

(1412)

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini Kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan masuk." ujar Iruka memanggil dua orang yang tadi menunggu diluar.

"Nara Haru desu." ujar Haru singkat padat, dan amat sangat tidak jelas.

"Hajimemaste Nara Shina desu. Yoroshiku Minna." ujar Shina ceria, kebalikan dari sang Kakak.

Haru memang sifatnya sangat berbeda jika dihadapan orang lain, sifat cerianya biasa Dia tunjukan pada keluarga dan orang-orang yang dianggapnya berharga.

"Kalian boleh duduk disana. Nara Shina duduk dengan Yamanaka Ai. Dan Nara Haru dengan Uchiha Shushui. Yamanaka-san, Uchiha-san angkat tangan Kalian." Iruka menunjuk dua orang berbrda gender.

Yamanaka Ai puteri dari pasangan Yamanaka Ino dan Sai. Karena Sai tak memiliki nama Klan dalam namanya jadi puterinya menggunakan nama Yamanaka. Fisiknya mirip sekali dengan Ino, namun rambut dan kulit bawaan dari Sai. (Bayangin sendiri aja :D author lemah akan mendeskripsikan orang)

Uchiha Shusui putera dari Uchiha Itachi. Ibunya meninggal saat Dia berumur 5 tahun. Fisiknya mirip dengan Uchiha Shushui teman dari Uchiha Itachi.

Haru dan Shina menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Haru menatap benci Shushi, Dia benci Uchiha, Dia membenci darah Uchiha yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

"Yamanaka Ai desu. Yoroshiku Shina-chan." ujar Ai ramah, disambut baik oleh Shina.

"Ha'i. Ai-chan." Shina tersenyum manis. para gerombolan bocah laki-laki langsung memerah melihat senyum Shina, namun tak lama wajah Mereka pucat saat mendapat deathglare gratis dari Haru. Hmm deathglare ala Uchiha memang mematikan dari yang lain meski Haru tak ingin mengakuinya.

(1412)

"Elo-jiji celitakan tentang Kaa-chan," pinta Naruto kecil. (6 Tahun)

Jiraya yang sedang menulis buku, "Baiklah kita lihat. Hmm Kushina itu Dia memiliki rambut merah panjang, Cantik, tapi Dia bisa menjadi monster mengerikan,, Hiiii." ujar Jiraya membayangkan wajah Kushina.

"Kalau Tou-chan?" tanya Naruto semakin tertarik.

"Hmm. Minato, Dia memilik rambut pirang sepertimu, pria yang baik, lembut, penuh kasih sayang, tampan, Dia juga kuat." Jiraya menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat. Membuat Naruto kecil menatap penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu Nalu milip siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak ada mirip-mirionya dengan orangtuamu. Dasar jelek." ejek Jiraya.

Naru mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Elo-jiji no baka." teriaknya kesal.

Jiraya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Naruto, "Hahaha... Baiklah. Kau itu mirip ibumu namun rambutmu turun dari Ayahmu. Bagaimana? Naru suka dengan jawabannya?"

Naruto tersenyum senang, "Hehe Nalu sayang elo-jiji." ujar Naruto, berjalan mendekati Jiraya dan memeluknya erat.

"Desanya hujan terus, suram." gumam Naruto saat sampai disebuah desa.

"Namanya desa Amegakure." Jiraya memberi tahu.

"Kami-sama. Buatlah desa ini penuh cahaya. Cahaya penuh kehangatan." doa Naruto. Menautkan jarinya dan menutup mata.

"Disini Jiji memiliki 3 murid. Kita akan kesana menemui Mereka Ayo," ajak Jiraya menuntun Naruto yang berumur 7 tahun.

"Mereka seharusnya tinggal disini." gumam Jiraya didepan rumah yang terlihat sepi.

"Sensei..." panggil seorang pemuda berambut orange melambaikan tangan penuh semangat.

"Yahiko, Konan, Nagato. Kukira kalian sudah pindah." ujar Jiraya memanggil 3 muridnya. Naruto bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jiraya.

"Kami baru selesai misi dan sekalian belanja kebutuhan. Siapa anak kecil yang bersama Sensei? jangan-jangan itu anak Sensei dari hasil perselingkuhan dengan isteri orang dan harus mempertanggung jawabkan dengan cara mengurusnya. Tak kukira Sensei sebejat itu." ujar Yahiko dengan pemikiran liarnya.

BLETAK

"Dasar bocah bodoh, seenaknya saja kalau bicara. Dia itu anak dari muridku." jelas Jiraya dengan memberi hadiah berupa jitakan manis.

"Ittei. Anak dari murid? Jangan-jangan sensei menculiknya." tuding Yahiko semakin gila setelah mendapat jitakan.

BLETAK

"Enak saja. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan dan tak lama setelah itu Ayahnya juga meninggal saat nelakukan Misi." ujar Jiraya berbohong. Tidak mungkin bukan Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa kedua orangtua Naruto mati saat menyegel Kyuubi ditubuh anaknya sendiri. Meski muridnya sekalipun Da tak akan memberi tahu karena itu Rahasia SS-class.

"Kasihan." ujar Yahiko prihatin

"Hei. Namamu siapa?" tanya Konan berjongkok unyuk menyamakan tinggi Mereka.

"Uzumaki Naruto nee-chan." jawab Naruto.

"Huah. Lihat marganya Uzumaki sama sepertimu Nagato." Yahiko heboh.

Naruto menatap Nagato takut-takut, "Uzumaki? Sama sepertiku? Salam kenal Naru-chan. Boleh Aku panggil begitu?" tanya Nagato.

Naruto yang awalnya takut-takut, tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"Ya sudah Ayo masuk. Tidak enak berbicara ditengah hujan seperti ini." ujar Konan mengajak Mereka masuk ke rumah.

"Nah Naru-chan. Kita belum berkenalan, nama Nee-chan Konan. Yang berambut orange Yahiko, dan yang berambut merah namanya Uzumaki Nagato." Konan memperkenalkan diri sekaligus teman-temannya.

"Salam kenal Konan-nee, Yahiko-nii, Nagato-nii." ujar Naruto senang.

"Terima kasih Kami-sama. Akhirnya Aku memiliki seorang adik." Nagato menengadahkan tangannya berdoa.

"Seperti Naru mau saja jadi adikmu." ujar Nagato datar namun sangat menusuk hati.

"Kau mau kuhajar Nagato?!" teriak Yahiko kesal.

"Seperti Kau bisa saja." Nagato semakin memancing emosi Yahiko.

Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Nii-sannya yang akan tinggal bersamanya beberapa lama.

"Kau senang disini?" tanya Jiraya, Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama Mereka sekarang." ujar Jiraya.

"Hontou?" Tanya Naruto setengah percaya.

"Ya. Benar,"

"Yatta. Naru memiliki Nee-san dan Nii-san." teriak Naruto senang.

(1412)

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya melihat kesetiap penjuru. Disebelah kanannya Shikamaru menatap Khawatir, disebelah kirinya Haru menggenggam tangannya dan Shina dengan mata sembabnya.

"Kaa-san. Hiks. Shina khawatir. Kaa-san tadi menangis saat tidur." ujar Shina memeluk sang Ibu.

Naruto tersenyum lemah, "Gomen membuat Kalian khawatir. Sekarang sudah tak apa-apa." Naruto menenangkan, bangun dari ranjang.

"Aku turut berduka Koi. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya." ujar Shikamaru menatap isterinya prihatin.

"Anata. Hiks. Itu terlalu mendadak untukku." Ujar Naruto menangis didada Shikamaru.

Sakit. Shikamaru merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Sang isteri. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, Dia tak akan membiarkan air mata Naruto jatuh. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Narutonya menangis. Dia ingat betul tangisan ini. Tangisan 10 tahun yang lalu, tangisan karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Dan sekarang Naruto menangis juga karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Sudahlah. Ini sudah digariskan Kami-sama. Kita manusia biasa hanya dapat menerima." ujar Shikamaru mengusap punggung Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku ingin pulang." Pinta Naruto seteah selesai menangis.

"Kau masih lemah. Menginap saja dulu dirumah sakit." Shikamaru tak memberi izin.

"Ayolah Shika-kun. Please." Naruto mengeliarkan jurus andalannya. Puppy eyes no jutsu

"Baiklah. Tapi Aku akan membawamu pulang dengan caraku." ujar Shikamaru. Dia lemah memang jika Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Wakatta." Naruto menyetujui.

(1412)

"Aku malu Shika-kun." ujar Narito menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miring.

Bagaimana tidak malu, Dia digendong dengan gaya bridal style menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dan jalanan menuju rumahnya. Sedangkan kedua anaknya hanya senyum-senyum gaje melihat betapa romatisnya Kedua orangtua Mereka.

"Ini hukuman karena kamu tak mau dirawat di rumah sakit." Shikamaru benar-benar bermuka tebal. Meski banyak warga yang menatap Mereka namun Diq tetap pede berjalan membawa Naruto.

"Shika.." panggil Ino mendekati Mereka.

"Yo Ino," sapa Shikamaru watados.

BLETAK

"Kau sudah pulang ke Konoha, setidaknya sapa dulu mantan setimmu. Are Naruto kenapa?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pandangan. Shikamaru hanya meringis mendapat jitakan selamat datang dari Ino.

"Gomen belum sempat. Naruro pingsan tadi. Karena tidak mau dirawat dirumah sakit kubawa pulang." jawab Shikamaru.

"Hai Ino, Sai." sapq Naruto. Wajahnya semakin merah.

"Naruto wajahmu merah. Kau demam?" tanya Sai tak peka.

"E-eh... ti-tidak k-kok. Mu-mungkin karena cuaca panas." jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Sudah dulu ya nanti Kita sambung pembicaraan Kita. Kami mau menjemput Ai-chan. Jaa ne~" Ino menarik lengan Sai. Melambaykan tangannya.

"Ai-chan? siapa Dia?" tanya Naruto tak tahu.

"Teman sekelas Kami. Yamanaka Ai. Sepertinya Oba-san dan Oji-san tadi orangtuanya." jawab Haru.

"Oh anak. Eehhh,,, anak?!"

"Mereka sudah menikah Naru. Hampir seluruh Rokkie angkatan Kita sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Seperti Kita." jelas Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana kalau Kita membuatkan Haru dan Shina adik?" tanya Shikamaru dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Shika no Baka." teriak Naruto. Wajahnya semakin dibenamkan ke dada Shikamaru malu.

(1412)

Naruto dibaringakan ditampat tidur, dan diselimuti oleh Shikamaru, "Istirahatlah. Aku harus kembali ke kantor Hokage. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan." ujar Shikamaru.

Cup.

"Oyasumi." bisik Shikamaru tak lupa memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya, namun membukanya kembali saat Shikamaru pergi, "Kabar tentang Ero-jiji apa sudah diketahui Nagato-nii dan yang lainnya. Aku juga sudah lama tak mendengar kabar dari Mereka. Rindu rasanya." gumam Naruto. Dia mengingat kemali masa-masa bersama Jiraya dan ketiga Kakaknya saat di Ame.

"Aku merindukan kalian." ujar Naruto, menutup matanya dan tertidur.

(1412)

"Nagato. Sudah waktunya." ujar seorang wanita berambut biru. -Konan-

"Ya. Aku tahu, Kau tenang saja. Pada saatnya tiba Kita akan berkumpul lagi bersama adik Kita Naruto." pria berambut merah itu -Uzumaki Nagato- menatap langit membayangkan wajah sang adik yang tengah tertawa.

"Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Lihatlah, Dunia akan terguncang dengan kedatangan Ninja dari Klan yang sudah punah, Uzumaki. Lihatlah kehebatan para Uzumaki terbuang. Bersiaplah Kalian!" teriak Nagato dihadapannya beberapa orang berambut merah tersenyum penuh semangat. Semangat dari api dendam.

TBC

(1412)

A/N : Huahaha makin liar aja nih cerita. Jujur author merasa aneh akan chapter ini. Hmm tapi entah dimana letak keanehan bin gaje tersebut :D Well disini Author membuat scane yang lumayan romantis antar ShikaNaru, gomen jika mengecewakan. Author baru kali ini buat yang romantis-romantisan :v Oh ya disini Jiraya dibunuh bukan oleh Pein melankan salah satu ninja yang kuat dan licik. Jadi kayaknya ngga bakal ada invasi Pein ke Konoha. Mungkin disini letak masalahnya adalah Klan. Dari awal aja SasuNaru putus karena Klan. Ngomongin soal Sasu, dichapter ini kayaknya Dia belum nongol ya *author baru sadar* Hehe chap ini memang diperuntukan ShikaNaru. Oke segitu dulu penjelasannya. Ehh tunggu, untuk fanfic Yami no tantei dan Key kayaknya updatenya besok atau malem. Salahkan Nii-sanku yang seenak jidatnya main otak-atik segala macem alhasil terhapuslah fanfic yang sudah Author buat *malah curhat* Yosh akhir kata, Jaa matta ne~

(1412 out)

Review?  



	4. Chapter 4

Because, I Love you

Chapter 4

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, drama, family.

Warning : OOC, typo(s), Miss typo(s), bahasa amburadul

(1412 Present)

"Wajahmu pucat Naru. Istirahatlah, biar sisa pasien Baa-san yang urus." ujar Tsunade menatap khawatir Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lemah, memang akhir-akhir ini Dia merasa tak enak badan. Naruto berjalan kearah tempat duduk, namun tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan.

"Naru!" Tsunade berteriak dan menghampiri Naruto yang hilang kesadaran.

(1412)

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naru Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir. Saat Dia tengah di kantor Hokage Dia mendapatkan kabar isterinya pingsan saat bekerja dirumah sakit, tentu Dia kaget.

"Dia hanya kelelahan karena bekerja terlalu keras padahal Dia sedang mengandung." jawab Tsunade. Shikamaru membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Naruto mengandung?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya. Dia mengandung. Umur kandungannya baru 2 minggu. Kau tak tahu?" Tsunade menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sedikit menaikan bibirnya senang, "Aku akan memiliki anak lagi." gumamnya tak percaya.

"Bolehkah Aku bertemu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru terlihat antusias. Tsunade memgangguk memberi izin.

"Naru." panggil Shikamaru saat sampai diruang inap.

Naruto yang tengah menatap keluar jendela mengalihkan padangannya, menatap Shikamaru dan tersenyum manis.

"Shika-kun."

"Naruto. Arigatou, Kau memanglah pembawa kebahagiaan untukku. Aku beruntung memilikimu. Aku sangat bahagia saat Tsunade-sama memberi tahu Kau mengandung, Aku bahagia." ujar Shikamaru memeluk erat Naruto, menitikan air mata bahagia.

"Tidak. Aku yang beruntung, memilikimu, menerimaku apa adanya. Aku bahagia." Naruto juga menitikan air mata bahagia.

Mereka terlarut dalam tangis suka cita. Melupakan Tsunade yang tadi mengikuti Shikamaru.

(1412)

"Jadi Shina dan Haru-nii akan memiliki adik? Yatta. Shina jadi Kakak." Teriak Shina kegirangan saat diberi kabar tentang kehamilan ibunya. Haru juga ikut tersenyum namun tak segirang Shina. Darah Uchiha memang sulit diabaikan.

"Selamat Naru-chan. Kaa-san ikut senang." Ujar Yoshino memeluk Naruto.

"Arigatou Kaa-san."

"Selamat puteriku." Shikaku juga tak mau kalah. Dia memberi pelukan sayang.

"Jaga isterimu baik-baik anak pemalas. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada cucuku kuhajar nanti." Shikaku menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, "Itu sudah pasti Tou-san." Ujar Shikamaru.

(1412)

"10 Tahun Sasuke. 10 Tahun Kau menikah dengannya tapi belum memiliki keturunan. Apa maksudnya semua ini?!" teriak Fugaku di rumah utama Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya menatap Ayahnya tak peduli. Dia sudah kebal dengan semua ini, "Bukankah Kau sudah memiliki cucu untuk menjadi Ketua dari Klan? Kau memiliki Itachi dan Shisui-kun. Untuk apa Kau menuntutku untuk memiliki anak?" tanya Sasuke menantang.

"Anak bodoh. Itachi dan Shisui tak bisa mewarisi Klan. Mereka menentang semua kemauanku, Ayah dan anak yang tak tahu terima kasih. Tapi anakmu pasti akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Itu akan membuat kekuasaan Uchiha semakin besar." Fugaku menjelaskan tujuannya. Sasuke semakin tak percaya. Ayahnya memang benar-benar licik dan haus akan kekuasaan.

"Tou-san Kau sudah gila. Kau benar-benar sudah dibutakan Kekuasaan. Pantas saja Itachi tak ingin berurusan denganmu." ujar Sasuke tak habis fikir.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sasuke. Aku Ayahmu,"

"Hn. Aku pergi, Sepertinya ada misi." Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun. Apa Tou-san memarahimu lagi? Ini semua salahku. Aku tak bisa memiliki anak. Gomen Sasuke." Hinata menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah, Menangis tanpa suara.

Memang Sasuke sudah tahu perihal Hinata yang tak memiliki keturunan. Namun keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha tak mengetahui perihal itu.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa Hinata, Aku sudah terbiasa dengan prilaku Tou-san. Aku harus ke kantor Hokage. Aku lupa memberikan laporan Misi kemarin." Sasuke keluar dari rumah Dia pulang hanya untuk mengambil gulungan Misinya.

"Itterasai." Ujar Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecut. Dia tahu, Sasuke dari awal tak mencintainya, Dia tahu cinta Sasuke hanya untuk Naruto seorang, dan Dia tahu sampai sekarang Sasuke masih memikirkan wanita itu. Dia tahu, karena Sasuke terkadang menggumamkan nama Naruto saat tidur. Tapi Dia tak peduli, Dia perlahan akan mendapatkan Sasuke, lagipula Naruto sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Egois memang namun karena cinta manusia bisa melakukan hal apapun termasuk hal gila sekalipun.

(1412)

"Suapi." Naruto membuka mulutnya. Shikamaru hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto yang menjadi kekanakan.

Shikamaru menusuk takoyaki yang baru Dia beli dan memasukannya kedalam mulut Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang dengan mulut penuh takoyaki.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu." ujar Naruto. Menusuk 3 buah takoyaki lansung dan disuapinya Shikamaru.

Naruto tertawa melihat Shikamaru yang mulutnya terisi penuh dengan takoyaki. Orang-orang dipasar hanya memandangnya maklum. Mereka mungkin sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan pasangan suami-isteri yang sangat romantis ini. Dimulai dari saat Naruto yang digendong oleh Shikamaru. Makan siang bersama anak-anaknya ditaman Konoha, yang jarang dilakukan oleh kelurga Shinobi. Mereka bahkan mendapat julukan Pasangan teromantis di Konoha. Mengalahkan anak-anak muda yang biasanya beromantis ria dimana saja.

"Awas ya. Sekarang buka mulutmu. Aku akan menyuapimu dengan 5 takoyaki sekaligus." ujar Shikamaru setelah berhasil menelan semua takoyaki yang ada dimulutnya.

"Ampun. Ampun. Aduh jangan, jika kebanyakan bayi kita menjadi gurita." ujar Naruto tak masuk akal.

Tanpa Mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatap Mereka. Menatap Naruto lembut, penuh cinta, dan kerinduan. Sedangkan menatap Shikamaru sebaliknya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha bungsu. Saat diperjalanan menuju gedung Hokage Dia mendengar suara tawa yang sangat dirindukannya. Dan benar saja, wanita yang dicintainya tengah tertawa bahagia.

"Kaa-san." suara gadis kecil memanggil Naruto. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil itu, dibelakangnya seorang anak lelaki yang tersenyum kecil.

"Shina-chan. Haru-kun. Gomen ne~ Kaa-san tidak menjemput Kalian di akademi." Naruto mengusap kepala kedua anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tak apa. Lagipula Shina pulang bersama Haru-nii. Diakan kuat, Dia bisa menjaga Shina. Apa kabar adik kecil?" Shina mengelus perut Naruto yang masih datar.

"Kaa-san sedang apa ditengah pasar begini?" tanya Haru khawatir. Meski tak terlalu mengerti tentang Kehamilan dan tektek bengeknya tahu dari sebuah buku milik ibunya yang ada diperpustakan. Wanita yang tengah hamil muda tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas berat jika tidak Dia akan keguguran.

"Belanja. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kaa-san diantar Tou-san kok." Jawab Naruto.

'Jadi Mereka anakmu dobe? Beruntungnya Kau Shikamaru, dan betapa bodohnya Aku melepaskanmu.' batin Sasuke. Berjalan menjauh dari Mereka. Melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju gedung Hokage.

"Aku juga mau takoyaki." ujar Shina membuka mulutnya minta disuapi sang Ayah. Haru yang melihat Ayahnya bersiap menyuapi Shina langsung menyerobot dan melahap takoyaki yang seharusnya diberikan pada Shina.

"Ugghh... Nii-san no baka. Itu takoyaki milik Shina." Shina menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, sedangkan Haru bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Suapi Aku Tou-san." pinta Shina.

"Gomen sayang, Sudah habis." Shikamaru menunjukan kotak takoyaki yang kosong.

"Benar kata orang. Suapan terakhir memang yang paling enak." ujar Haru yang sepertinya ingin membuat adiknya kesal.

Mata Shina berkaca-kaca, terlebih saat mendengar kata-kata sang Kakak, "Huaa... Kaa-san, Nii-san jahat, takoyakiku dimakan." tangis Shina memeluk sang bunda.

"Haru-kun." tegur Naruto halus.

"Ha'i. Gomen Imotou," ujar Haru meminta maaf.

Shina menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Permintaan maaf diterima tapi Haru-nii harus menggendong Shina sampai rumah." Shina mengajukan syarat.

"Ck. Wakatta. Ayo naik." ujar Haru berjongkok.

"Yey. Ayo Kita jalan." teriak Shina penuh semangat. Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Mereka.

(1412)

5 Bulan, Kini usia kandungan Naruto memasuki bulan kelima dan Shikamaru harus bersusah payah mengikuti semua keinginan Naruto yang katanya itu adalah keinginan dari si bayi alias ngidam.

Seperti malam ini, ditengah malam gelap gulita, "Anata bangun, Aku ingin ramen jumbo Teuchi Oji-san." Ujar Naruto atau lebih tepatnya rengek.

Shikamaru yang baru pulang dari misi sore tadi dan badannya masih lelah, mau tak mau Dia bangun, "Koi, ini sudah malam. Teuchi-san pasti sudah tidur. Besok pagi saja ya?" Bujuk Shikamaru

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku maunya s.e.k.a.r.a.n.g,"

"Tidak bisa Koi. Kita tidak mungkin membangunkan orang yang tengah istirahat. Nanti besok Aku belikan apa saja yang Kamu mau. Ya?" Shikamaru kembali membujuk.

"Tidak mau. Aku maunya ramen sekarang." Ujar Naruto ngotot.

"Tapi..."

"S-shika-kun tak menyayangiku dan bayi ini. Hiks, A-aku mau k-ke rumah Baa-san saja. Hiks." Beginilah nasib dari seorang Nara Shikamaru. Karena kehamilan ini emosi Naruto labil, kadang manja, kadang cuek, kadang cengeng, bahkan marah-marah. Seingatnya saat mengandung Haru dan Shina tak separah sekarang ini.

"Ba-baiklah." ujar Shikamaru mengalah.

"Yatta. Kalau begitu cepat yaa. Itterashai." ujar Naruto ceria. Entah kemana air matanya tadi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas pasrah. Berjalan sendiri ditengah malam menuju rumah paman pemilik kedai ramen.

"Su-sumimasen." ujar Shikamaru sedikit berteriak.

"Su-sumimasen."

"Ya?" suara jawaban dari dalam. Shikamaru tersenyum senang.

"Eh Shikamaru. Ada apa?" tanya paman Teuchi yang baru bangun tidur.

"Etto. Pertama-tama Saya meminta maaf karena mengganggu tidur Anda. Saya meminta tolong untuk membuatkan ramen jumbo yang biasa Naruto makan, Saya akan membayar berapapun. Kumohon Teuchi-san." ujar Shikamaru.

Paman Teuchi yang tadinya bengong langsung tertawa, "Shikamaru jangan formal seperti itu. Ayo masuk, Aku akan membuatkannya. Memang sulit jika menghadapi isteri yang sedang ngidam." ujar Paman Teuchi mempersilahkan masuk.

"Oji-san tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga pernah menikah, dan mengalami hal seperti Kau sekarang ini, Duduk dulu, mungkin ini akan memakan waktu." Paman Teuchi mempersilahkan duduk. Dia kemudian memasuki dapur.

Shikamaru menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi. Memang sulit menghadapi Naruto yang tengah mengidam. Dia ingat kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu, Naruto mengidam ingin menyentuh tato 'Ai' milik Kazekage muda sekaligus sahabatnya Sabaku no Gaara.

Dia awalnya bingung. Bagaimana Dia membawa Naruto ke Suna, lagipula menyentuh tato yang ada didahi milik Kazekage? Naruto memang Kunoichi penuh kejutan seantero dunia Shinobi. Beruntung Kami-sama masih menyayangi Shikamaru, Gaara yang kebetulan saat itu berkunjung ke Konoha untuk melakukan pembaharuan perjanjian antara Konoha, buru-buru Shikamaru menemuinya setelah selesai dengan perjanjiannya dan meminta waktu sebentar.

Awalnya Gaara kaget mendengar permintaan dari Shikamaru, saat dijelaskan alasannya Gaara akhirnya setuju bertemu dengan Naruto, lagipula Dia juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Sahabat pertamanya itu. Dan Akhirnya Naruto bisa menyentih tato milik Gaara dan tertawa kesenangan, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa tertawa paksa. Isterinya sekarang ini mungkin tengah menguji kesabarannya.

"Shikamaru, bangun. Ramennya sudah siap," Paman Teuchi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shikamaru yang tertidur sambil duduk di kursi.

"A-ah Gomen Oji-san. Berapa harganya?" tanya Shikamaru. Mengambil kresek berisi satu mangkok ramen jumbo.

"Tak usah dibayar. Ini untuk bayimu. Memang sulit menghadapi isteri yang sedang hamil. Tetap sabar." ujar Paman Teuchi menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Arigatou Oji-san. Aku pamit, permisi." Shikamaru berlari menuju rumahnya tak mau Naruto menunggu terlalu lama.

(1412)

'Srluup. Srrluupp'

Naruto dengan lahap memakan ramennya penuh semangat sedangkan Shikamaru tertidur di kursi makan. Menemani Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya.

"Shikamaru bangun. Ayo pindah kekamar." ujar Naruto lembut setelah memakan habis ramennya.

"Hoaamm. Sudah selesai? Baiklah ayo Kita ke kamar." Shikamaru menuntun Naruto.

Cup.

"Gomen sudah membuatmu susah. Arigatou." gumam Naruto merasa bersalah, mengecup bibir Shikamaru dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Shikamaru yang mendapatkan ciuman terimakasih dari Sang isteri tersenyum bahagia. Rasanya semua rasa lelah selesai misi dan tadi dibangunkan hanya untuk semangkok ramen terbayar sudah.

"Oyasumi Koi." bisik Shikamaru.

(1412)

"Ittekimase." pamit Shina dan Haru.

"Ya. Itterashai." Naruto melambaikan tangannya, mengantar kepergian kedua anaknya sampai depan pintu rumah Mereka.

"Mau berangkat sekarang? Pagi sekali," tanya Naruto menatap suaminya.

"Ya. Ada misi," jawab Shikamaru.

"Bersama siapa?"

"Sasuke, Neji, dan beberapa Chunnin. Ittekimasu." Shikamaru mencium kening Naruto dan perlahan menjauh.

"Aduh. Bento Shina-chan dan Haru-kun ketinggalan." suara Yoshino menyadarkan Naruto.

"Biar Aku yang mengantarkannya Kaa-san." ujar Naruto, Membuka efronnya.

"Biar Kaa-san saja. Kau jangan yerlalu lrlah." Yoshino mencoba mengambil kotak bento yang ada diyangan Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak lelah Kaa-san, lagipula anggap saja ini sebagai jalan-jalan pagi. Matahari pagi baik untuk kesehatan." tolak Naruto secara halus.

"Baiklah. Tapi, Kau harus hati-hati dengan kandunganmu." nasehat Yoahino.

"Ha'i."

Yoshino memang setiap pagi datang kerumah Naruto untuk sekedar membantu sang memantu, khawatir kalau-kalau Naruto terlalu kelelahan. Kadang juga Dia menginap jika Shikamaru kebetulan melakukan misi jarak jauh.

(1412)

Diperjalanan banyak orang yang menyapa, Naruto membalas sapaan Mereka dengan senyumnya.

"Hinata-san. Lama tak berjumpa," sapa Naruto melihat Hinata yang sepertinya tengah belanja pagi.

"Na-naru. Ya la-lama tak berjumpa." ujar Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto.

"Oh ya. Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Gomen ne~ Aku tak bisa datang, waktu itu misi jangka panjang sih." Naruto tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku memaklumi itu. Kau mengandung?" tanya Hinata melihat perut Naruto yang buncit.

"Ya. Anak ketiga. Sudah dulu ya, Aku harus memberikan bento ini pada Anakku. Jaa matta." Naruto berjalan menjauh, Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Dia menatap perutnya yang datar.

'Bahkan Dia sekarang mengandung anak ketiga. Sedangkan Aku? Kenapa Dia selalu dikelilingi kebahagiaan.' batin Hinata.

(1412)

"Ck. Kaa-san kenapa sampai harus repot mengantar bento. Aku tak makan siang juga tak apa. Harusnya Kaa-san diam dirumah, istirahat." ujar Haru kesal, namun sebenarnya Dia sangat khawatir dengan Sang bunda.

Teman-temannya dibuat cengo. Seorang Haru yang terkenal irit bicara dan dingin sekarang berbicara panjang.

"Iya. Shina juga tidak makan siang tak apa, kasian adik Shina cape kalau Kaa-san jalan-jalan terus." Shina mengelus perut Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan kedua anaknya ini, "Matahari pagi baik untuk kesehatan. Jadi sekalian saja Kaa-san membawakan bento untuk Kalian." ujar Naruto memberikan bento kepada keduannya.

"Ya sudah Kaa-san pulang. Belajarlah yang baik."

"Aku antar." ujar Haru.

"Tidak usah. Kaa-san pulang sendiri saja, Kamu belajar saja," tolak Naruto.

"Tapi..."

Pofft

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kaa-sanmu. Biar Aku yang mengantar Kaa-sanmu pulang." ujar seorang pria bermasker.

"Kaka-sensei/Hokage-sama." Ujar Naruto, Haru dan Shina.

"Yo Naru. Lama tak berjumpa, Haru-kun dan Shina-chan juga, lama tak berjumpa." sapa Kakashi ramah.

"Kaka-sensei kenapa Kau disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kebetulan tadi ada urusan disini dan kebetulan Aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian, dan kebetulan juga Aku ada urusan didekat rumahmu. Kupikir kenapa tidak sekalian mengantarmu, lagipula sudah lama bukan Kita tidak pernah berbincang berdua." jelas Kakashi, Naruto menatap Kakashi curiga,

"Hhaahh... Baiklah, Haru-kun Shina-chan, Kaa-san pulang bersama Kaka-sensei. Ayo Sensei." ujar Naruto berjalan mendahului Kakashi.

"Tolong jaga Kaa-san ya Hokage-sama." ujar Haru meminta tolong.

"Oke. Serahkan padaku." Kakashi mengacungkan jempolnya dan berjalan menyusul Naruto.

(1412)

"Jadi Sensei kenapa Kau bisa ada di Akademi?" tanya Naruto saat perjalanan pulang.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan tadi..."

"Terlalu banyak kebetulan Kaka-sensei. Jangan bilang Kau kabur dari tugasmu. Sensei tak takut melihat kemarahan Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap Kakashi yang tetap setia dengan buku orangenya.

"Dia tidak akan memarahiku jika Aku mengatakan Aku keluar karena mengantarmu pulang." ujar Kakashi santai.

Naruto sweatdrop, "Jadi Aku menjadi korban alasanmu Sensei? Lebih baik Aku pulang sendiri."

"Jangan begitu, Aku sudah diberi amanat oleh putera sulungmu untuk mengantarkanmu sampai rumah."

"Aku mau diantar olehmu Sensei tapi teraktir Aku ramen."

"Baiklah." ujar Kakashi. Sudah lama juga Dia tak keluar bersama si pirang ini, Ya hitung-hitung bernostalgia.

"Yatta." Naruto berjingkrak senang membuat Kakashi panik.

"Na-naru. K-kau sedang mengandung." Kakashi mengingatkan Naruto namun hanya dibaoas cengiran polos.

(1412)

"Akhir-akhir ini. Didaerah ini banyak ninja yang mencurigakan. Misi Kita hanyalah mengintai, mengetahui tujuan Mereka." ujar Shikamaru yang dipilih menjadi Kapten dalam Misi ini.

"Kita tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan. Sekarang ini Kita tak tahu tujuan, jumlah, bahkan kekuatan Kereka. Kita akan tetap bersama." lanjut Shikamaru menatap beberapa orang yang memakai jubah merah bertudung tengah memasuki sebuah gua.

"Neji. Pastikan berapa orang yang ada disana." perintah Shikamaru.

Neji mengangguk dan mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Hanya 4 orang namun sepertinya masih ada lagi. Hanya saja Gua itu memakai kekkai yang sangat kuat," Neji menjelaskan.

TRAKK.

Tim Shikamaru membulatkan matanya kaget. Didepan Mereka kunai tertancap dengan kertas peledak.

"Menghindar!" Teriak Shikamaru.

JDUARR

Ledakan cukup besar ditempat persembunyian tim Shikamaru.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke, Neji dan 2 Chunnin itu mengangguk, "Seperti yang diharapkan dari ninja Konoha. Sayangnya Kalian tidak bisa mengelabui Sensorku." suara wanita dari atas pohon.

Shika, Sasuke, dan Neji menengqdqhkqn kepalanya menatap siapa yang tadi berbicara, "Siapa Kalian. Kenapa Kalian berada diwilayah Konoha?" tanya Shikamaru.

Wanita itu tertawa, "Haha Wilayah Kalian. Jangan bercanda, ini adalah wilayah milik nenek moyang Kami Uzushio. Milik Klan Uzumaki." ujar wanita itu menaikan suaranya 1 okaf.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Karin." suara seorang pria, yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping wanita bernama Karin.

'Se-sejak kapan D-dia ada disana. A-aku sama sekali ti-tidak merasakan kehadirannya.' batin Shikamaru syok.

"Ara. Arata-kun. Aku hanya meluruskan kesalahpahaman bersama ninja Konoha." ujar Karin, membuka tudungnya.

"Cepat selesaikan Nee-san. Kita tak punya banyak waktu." ujar wanita yang juga entah sejak kapan ada disana.

"Jangan memerintahkanku Sara. Menyapa saudara lama tak apakan." Karin menatap sebal wanita yang disampingnya.

"Kalian lama. Leader-sama sudah menunggu. Dia bilang jangan membunuh Mereka. Yaa, sekarat mungkin tak apa. Konoha target terakhir." pria bertudung lain datang entah dari mana.

"Arashi-kun, Salahkan Karin-nee yang bermain-main dengan ninja Konoha." ujar Sara.

"Kutanya lagi. Siapa Kalian?!" teriak Shikamaru memotong percakapan Mereka.

Keempatnya menatap tim Shikamaru, Mereka serempak membuka tudung Mereka.

1 Kesamaan Mereka. Mereka semua berambut merah. Wanita berambut merah panjang berkacamata -Uzumaki Karin- dan adiknya yang sama berambut merah panjang -Uzumaki Sara-. Pria berambut merah bergelombang berkacamata -Uzumaki Arashi- (mirip Aizen sousuke di Bleach) dan Pria berambut merah spike -Uzumaki Arata- (mirip Hitsugaya Toshiro di bleach)

"Siapa Kami. Hm, mungkin bisa dibilang saudara jauh." jawab Karin dengan pose berfikir.

"Cepat selsaikan. Ingat jangan bunuh Mereka, sekarat boleh." ujar Arashi berlari dan menerjang Shikamaru.

Arata vs. Sasuke.

Karin vs. Neji

Sara vs. 2 Chuninn.

'Dilihat dari jumlah Kita menang. Kekuatanpun Aku yakin menang, namun Aku khawatir dengan 2 Chunnin yang melawan wanita itu.' batin Shikamaru mengobserfasi keadaan, Dia juga memfokuskan bayangannya mengejar Arashi.

"Hoo... dari Klan Nara ya." ujar Arashi yang masih dengan lincah menghindari bayangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tak menanggapi, Dia lebih fokus dengan bayangannya.

Greepp. Bayangan Shikamaru mencengkram pergelangan Kaki Arashi, "Ck. Kena." gumam Arashi kesal.

Shikamaru tersenyum senang. Mengarahkan banyangan lainnya, membentuk beberapa bayangan seperti tombak dan langsung menghujam tubuh Arashi.

'Arrgghh' teriak Arashi

Traangg

Ditempat lain, Sasuke dan Arata beradu Kunai, Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk membaca gerakan Arata.

"Sepertinya Aku sedang beruntung Melawan salah satu Uchiha." ujar Arata tersenyum meremehkan pada Sasuke.

Gerakan Arata terbaca jelas oleh Sharingan milik Sasuke.

Jleebb

Sasuke menghujam jantung Arata saat pertahanannya sedikit terbuka.

'Ugghh' lenguh Arata kesakitan.

Neji dan Karin Mereka bertarung dengan taijutsu Mereka, "Hyuuga klan. Taijutsu yang bagus." komentar Karin.

Jduak. Bruk. Jduar. Braak.

Saling tendang saling pukul, Neji yang melihat Karin kewalahan denan cepat menendang leher Karin

Krak

Suara tulang leher patah,

Sedangkan Sara. Dia menari dengan pedangnya, 2 Chunnin itu benar-benar kewalahan dengan Kenjutsu milik Sara.

"Jangan Meremehkan Kami." teriak 2 Chunnin itu menyerang dari 2 arah. Sara yang lengahpun terkena serangan kedua Chunnin itu.

Tim Shikamaru mundur. Kembali berkumpul, menatap lawan Mereka yang sepertinya Kalah.

Boffftt

4 Musuh yang Mereka kalahkan menjadi Kayu.

"Mo-moku Bu-bunshin?!" ujar Shikamaru kaget.

"Yare. Yare. Sepertinya hanya dengan Bunshin saja tak cukup melawan Mereka Arashi-nii." ujar Arata yang duduk dibatang pohon tak jauh dari tim Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya ingin main-main. Sepertinya juga Mereka belum mengeluarkan kemampuan asli Mereka." ujar Arashi.

"Itu karena bunshinmu lemah Arashi-kun." ejek Karin.

"Aku dikalahkan 2 Chunnin." gumam Sara pundung.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita akan serius." ujar keempatnya bersamaan.

(1412)

Prangg

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bunyi benda yang pecah. Foto dirinya dan Shikamaru saat mengandung Haru yang disimpan dimeja ruang tamu jatuh.

Naruto berjongkok, membersihkan serpihan Kaca.

"Aww..." jarinya berdarah. Air matanya tiba-tiba turun. Perasaan tak enak menghantuinya.

"Naru Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Yoshino khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san. Hanya tergores sedikit." jawab Naruto mengusap air matanya.

(1412)

Kelimanya terengah-engah. Tim Shikamaru sudah dalam batasnya.

"Hahh... Hhahh... Aku memiliki rencana. Ini rencana terakhirku. Apa Kalian ingin mendengarkan?" bisik Shikamaru, Mereka kini tengah bersembunyi meski akan tetap diketahui oleh Kunoichi tipe sensor bernama Karin.

Shikamaru menjelaskan secara singkat, "Apa?! Berapa persen Kau bisa selamat dari perangkap itu?" tanya Neji menatap Shikamaru tak percaya setelah mendengar rencana Shikamaru.

"30% Tidak, 20%" jawab Shikamaru.

"Jangan gila. Itu sama saja Misi bunuh diri." ujar Sasuke.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring, "Aku tak akan mati. Naruto sedang menungguku dirumah."

"Baiklah. Kita gunakan rencanamu." Neji menyetujui.

"Hey ninja-ninja Konoha. Sudah selesai petak umpetnya?!" teriak Arata.

Sasuke, Neji, dan 2 Chunnin itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Shikamaru berdiri tepat dibelakang Mereka.

Shikamaru memberi kode keempatnya.

Neji, Sasuke, dan 2 Chunnin itu menerjang para Uzumaki, membimbing keemptnya memasuki perangkap.

"Sekarang Shika." teriak Neji

Shikamaru mengangguk. Menggerakan bayangannya mengikat keempatnya.

"Na-nani?! Segel empat batu." ujar Sara melihat ke empat penjuru angin. Disana terdapat 4 batu yang memiliki ukiran segel yang cukup rumit.

"Ya. Saat Kalian fokus bertarung Mereka menyimpan batu itu." Ujar Shikamaru. Menahan bayangan Mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Dijarak seperti ini Kau juga akan ikut tersegel." ujar Arashi tenang.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Aku bisa meloloskan diri."

"Segel ini melukai penggunanya." ujar Arata.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau! Beraninya memakai Segel 4 batu milik Klan Uzumaki! Kau bukan Uzumaki, sialan!" teriak Karin murka.

Shikamaru semakin mengikatkan bayangannya, 'Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi,' batin Shikamaru.

"Fu-fuin." gumam Shikamaru.

4 Batu itu bersinar mengelilingi Mereka. Shikamaru terengah-engah tidak dapat berdiri lagi, 'Apa mungkin Aku tak bisa pulang Naru?' batin Shikamaru.

Kulitnya tersayat-sayat perlahan oleh sinar dari segel itu, "Okhok... Okhok..." Shikamaru terbatuk darah.

Greepp.

"Jangan pasrah seperti itu. Kau sudah berjanji pada Naruto bukan?!" Sasuke menarik Shikamaru dari lingkaran segel.

"Baka. Kau juga ikut terluka, Menjauh." teriak Shikamaru.

"Maaf tapi Kami tak bisa meninggalkanmu, sebenarnya presentasimu selamat hanya 10% bukan Shika." ujar Neji.

Sasuke dan Neji langsung membopong Shikamaru yang sudah tak sarkan diri akibat luka yang serius ditubuhnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Shikamaru harus cepat ditangani ninja medis." ujar Sasuke, disetujui anggukan oleh Mereka.

Segel itu terus bercahaya, berputar-putar mengelilingi keempatnya.

"Kalian fikir bisa menyegel Kami dengan segel milik Klan Kalian sendiri? Jangan bercanada." ujar Karin membuat segel tangan yang cukup rumit.

"Kai." teriaknya.

Perlahan segel itu meredup, 4 batu penjaga langsung pecah.

"Tapi Aku terkejut Dia bisa melakukan segel 4 batu. Meski tak sempurna." ujar Arata menepuk-nepuk jubah merahnya.

"Kita -sama sudah menunggu." Arashi langsung menghilang meninggalkan Mereka.

(1412)

'Tok. Tok. Tok.'

Naruto dan Yoshino yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, "Biar Kaa-san yang membuka pintu." ujar Yoahino.

"Apa?! Ti-tidak mungkin." suara Yoshino sedikit keras membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Yoahino.

"Na-naru." ujar Yoshino, mengusap air matanya.

"Ada apa Izumo-san?" Tanya Naruto pada Ninja yang ada disana.

"Nara Shikamaru, Dia terluka parah saat menjalankan Misi, sekarang ini tengah menuju kesini." ujar Izumo.

Naruto menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "A-apa? Ti-tidak. Argghh... pe-perutku, Kaa-san pe-perutku." Naruto memegang perutnya, menyandarkan bahunya kedinding.

"Naru!" Yoshino mrnghampiri Naruto.

"Da-darah. I-izumo-san, tolong panggil bantuan cepat." ujar Yoshino panik saat melihat darah yang menetes dan mengakir dari Kaki Naruto.

"Kaa-san," panggil Naruto dan akhirnya hilang kesadaran.

TBC

(Disini Shiamaru bisa Fuuinjutsu. Soalnya pas tahu Naruto Jinchuriki dan tengah mengandung Dia langsung belajar Fuuinjutsu, karena saat Jinchuriki melahirkan Fuinnya bakalan melemah. Dia belajar untuk menahan kekuatan Kyuubi dibantu oleh Shikaku, dan Tsunade serta Shizune yang membantu persalinan. 5 Hari sebelum melahirkan Tsunade dan Shikaku diberi kabar)

A/N : Gomenasai jika kecewa karena ga ada battle. Author bener-bener buta soal battle. Dan juga updatenya telat, harusnya kemaren tapi berhubung Author kemaren sibuk bantuin sepupu jadi lupa, hehe.

Dichapter kemarin banyak typo terlebih nama Shisui, jarinya keselo kayaknya :D

Nah. Nah. Shikamaru terluka, Naruto pendarahan. Pertanyaannya Mau Author apakan Mereka dichapter depan? :p

Oke. Arigatou yang udah review. Maaf ngga bisa bales. Tapi Kalau mau tanya sesuatu bisa lewat bbm. Pin bb ada di profil (bilang aja pengen nambah kontak) Jaa matta (:

(Aurora 1412 out)

Review? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Because, I Love you**

**Chapter 5**

**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, drama, family.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), Miss typo(s), bahasa amburadul**

(1412 Present)

_Chapter sebelumnya._

_"Nara Shikamaru, Dia terluka parah saat menjalankan Misi, sekarang ini tengah menuju kesini." ujar Izumo._

_Naruto menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "A-apa? Ti-tidak. Argghh... pe-perutku, Kaa-san pe-perutku." Naruto memegang perutnya, menyandarkan bahunya kedinding._

_"Naru!" Yoshino menghampiri Naruto._

_"Da-darah. I-izumo-san, tolong panggil bantuan cepat." ujar Yoshino panik saat melihat darah yang menetes dan mengakir dari Kaki Naruto._

_"Kaa-san," panggil Naruto dan akhirnya hilang kesadaran._

(1412)

"Tsunade-sama. Gawat, pasien gawat. Nara Naruto, Dia mengalami pendarahan." ujar Shizune.

Tsunade yang tengah istirahat diruang kerjanya terlonjak kaget, "Bawa Aku kesana Shizune." Tsunade berjalan mengikuti Shizune yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Tsunade-sama pendarahannya masih belum dapat dihentikan." ujar seorang perawat saat melihat Tsunade yang masuk keruang IGD.

"Biar Aku tangani. Kalian bantu Aku, siapkan alat operasi jika dibutuhkan." perintah Tsunade.

(1412)

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Naruto membuka matanya, melihat kesana-kemari.

**"Naruto."** suara menggema dari dalam penjara.

Naruto mendekati penjara itu dan tersenyum manis, "Kurama. Lama tak berjumpa." sapa Naruto layaknya teman.

Memang Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah lama saling mengenal, mungkin saat Dia masih Genin. Meski awalnya Kyuubi selalu menolak jika diajak bicara oleh Naruto namun pada akhirnya luluh juga dengan sikap Naruto yang polos, ceria, ceroboh dan naif.

**"Kau akan mati jika seperti itu terus. Bukan hanya Kau, tapi juga anakmu yang ada dalam kandunganmu." **ujar Kurama.

"Aku tak peduli jika Aku mati, tapi tidak jika itu menyangkut orang-orang yang Kau menolong bayiku?" Naruto menatap Kurama atau orang-orang biasa memanggilnya Kyuubi dengan pandangan sedih.

**"Aku bisa menolongmu dan bayimu, dengan cara menyegelku dalam bayi yang masih Kau kandung. Tapi Kau akan kehilangan setengah nyawamu, dan jika Kau tak beruntung maka Kau akan mati,"** ujar Kurama memberikan bantuan.

"Apa ada cara seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sangsi.

**"Itu adalah Fuinjutsu yang sangat kuno milik klan Uzumaki. Aku membantumu bukan karena ingin. Ini karena jika Kau mati Aku juga mati." **Jawab Kurama.

"Bayiku akan menjadi jinchuriki sepertiku? Tapi jika Aku tak beruntung berjanjilah untuk menjaga bayiku saat Dia lahir. Aku memiliki perasaan yang tak enak." Naruto menatap penuh harap.

Kurama hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya, **"Ya. Dia akan menjadi jinchuriki, tak akan ada yang tahu Dia wadah Kyuubi, hanya Kau dan Aku. Dan Aku tak berjanji bisa menjaganya, Aku masih menginginkan balas dendam."**

"Aku tahu. Aku masih belum dapat menghilangkan dendammu, karena dalam diriku juga masih tersisa dendam." ujar Naruto tersenyum kecil.

**"Baiklah. Aku akan mengirimkan pengetahuan tentang fuin itu, Aku juga akan meninggalkan sedikit chakraku bersamamu, Aku yakin Kau akan membutuhkannya." **Kurama memejamkan matanya memberikan informasi fuinjutsu.

"Aku mulai." Naruto menutup matanya menggigit jarinya menggambar sebuah fuin di penjara milik Kurama.

'Okhok. Okhok.'

Naruto bantuk darah. Namun tetap melanjutkan menulis fuin, Kurama hanya menatap datar dengan maniak rubynya.

"Fu-fuin." gumam Naruto, memutar perutnya dengan jari. Membuka gerbang penjara Kurama.

Perlahan tubuh Kurama masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"Agghhhh..." teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Naruto menutup matanya, kehilangan kesadaran dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

**"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Baka-Naru." **gumam seorang pemuda berambut orange jabrik dengan Kimono hitam, mengangkat tubuh Naruto bridal style.

Penjara tadi berubah menjadi ruang serba putih dengan sebuah ranjang berada disana.

**"Istirahatlah. Kau mungkin tak akan sadar beberapa lama."** ujar pria itu. Tubuhnya menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Arigatou Kurama." gumam Naruto dalam ketidaksadarnnya.

(1412)

-Real world-

"Pendarahannya berhenti, tekanan darah normal. Siap untuk melakukan operasi Tsunade-sama." ujar salah satu perawat.

Tsunade mengangguk dan melakukan pembedahan. 'Bertahanlah Naruto' batin Tsunade, menatap wajah Naruto yang seperti tengah menahan sakit.

(1412)

"Kecil sekali bayi ini. Dia seperti Naruto versi bayi. Hiks, puterimu cantik Naru." ujar Tsunade menggendong bayi yang sangat amat kecil, bayi prematur berumur 5 bulan. Rambut pirang, mata sapphire, kulit putih seperti salju, bayi perempuan itu hanya menatap polos Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. De-detak jatungnya melemah." ujar perawat.

Bayi yang ada digendongan Tsunade menangis keras seakan tahu bahwa sang Ibu dalam bahaya.

"Lakukan sesuatu. Shizune mandikan bayi ini." Tsunade memberikan bayi mungil itu pada Shizune.

Keadaan Naruto semakin gawat. Wajahnya seketika memucat, suhu tubuh semakin menurun, tanda di dahinya perlahan menghilang.

"Bertahanlah demi suami dan juga putera-puterimu anak bodoh." gumam Tsunade sambil terus mengaliri Chakra pada tubuh Naruto meski Dirinya sudah hampir kehabisan Chakra.

"No-normal. Detak jantungnya kembali normal," perawat itu tersenyum lega.

Wajah dan suhu tubuh kembali normal hanya saja wajahnya lebih pucat dari yang tadi.

"Pindahkan Dia keruang rawat." Perintah Tsunade.

(1412)

Diruang lain namun di tempat yang sama, Tim Shikamaru datang dan langsung ditangani Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa Dia terluka parah sedangkan Kalian tidak? Luka dalamnya sangat parah." tanya Sakura sambil terus mrngaliri chakra medisnya pada tubuh Shikamaru.

"Dia melakukan fuinjutsu, sepertinya itu jenis fuin yang dapat melukai penggunanya." jawab Neji.

"Kalian tunggu diluar. Aku akan menyembuhkan Dia dengan kempuanku." Sakura mengusir tim Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Neji menunggu diruang tunggu, meski keduanya memasang wajah datar namun sebenarnya Mereka khawatir akan Shikamaru.

"Sebuah keajaiban Naruto-san dan bayinya bisa selamat. Padahal tadi Aku sudah putus asa saat detak jantungnya melemah." suara perawat terdengar jelas ditelinga Neji dan Sasuke.

"Bayinyapun harus dilahirkan secara paksa. Padahal umurnya baru 5 bulan. Kecil sekali tubuhnya, Aku tak yakin bayi itu bertahan." ujar Perawat lain.

Sasuke menatap tak minat pada kedua perawat itu namun dalam hatinya Dia sangat khawatir pada Naruto, begitu pula Neji. Mau bagaimanapun Naruto adalah cinta pertama Mereka.

"Kau pulang dan istirahat saja Sasuke. Lukamu lebih parah dari lukaku. Biar Aku yang menunggu Shikamaru." ujar Neji memecahkan keheningan diantara Mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Luka seperti ini tak akan membunuhku." ujar Sasuke. Berjalan ketemoat duduk yang tersedia disana, duduk dan memejamkan matanya termenung.

(1412)

Tsunade yang sudah selesai menangani Naruto dan bayinya berjalan tergesa-gesa ketempat dimana Shikamaru tengah ditangani oleh Sakura,

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sensei. Luka dalamnya sangat serius, beberapa organ rusak, Luka luar hanya sayatan yang cukup dalam. Untuk sekarang ini nyawanya tidak dalam bahaya. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" jawab Sakura diakhiri pertanyaan mengenai teman 1 timnya.

"Aku terpaksa mengeluarkan bayinya. Jika tidak, keduanya tak akan tertolong, sekarang ini Shizune menangani bayinya dan Naruto sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat. Sakura, jika sudah selesai tempatkan Shikamaru dikamar yang sama dengan Naruto." Tsunade keluar dari ruangan itu bermaksud untuk mengistirahatkan diri karena terlalu berlebihan menggunakan Chakra. Lagipula Sepertinya tanpa bantuan darinya Sakura bisa menangani Shikamaru.

(1412)

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san? Apa maksud Jii-san?" tanya Haru tak mengerti.

Saat pelajaran baru usai sang Kakek a.k.a Shikaku datang menjemput dirinya dan Shina. Dan Dia mendapatkan kabar yang tak terduga.

"Yang terpenting Kita kesana terlebih dahulu, Ayo." ajak Shikaku pada kedua cucunya.

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti, tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, mengikuti sang Kakek menuju rumah sakit.

(1412)

"Kaa-san, Tou-san." seru Haru dan Shina menghampiri ranjang keduanya.

Haru menatap Ayahnya yang banyak dibalut perban ditubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat sangatlah pucat, "Bagaimana bisa Tou-san jadi seperti ini sedangkan teman 1 timnya hanya luka ringan?" tanyanya pada Shikaku.

Dia tahu, karena saat perjalanan menuju ruang rawat Dia melihat Sasuke dkk tengah ditangani Sakura.

"Menurut Neji Dia melakukan sebuah fuinjutsu menggunakan 4 batu yang disimpan diarah mata angin." Jawab Shikaku. Haru mengangguk mengerti.

"Segel 4 batu milik klan Uzumaki. Jika Tou-san menggunakan jutsu itu berarti musuhnya benar-benar kuat." gumam Haru.

Matanya kemudian melirik Shina yang tengah menangis memegang tangan pucat sang Bunda, "Lalu bagaimana Kaa-san seperti ini?" tanya Haru menatap Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

"Menurut Nenekmu Dia mengalami pendarahan saat mendengar kabar tentang Shikamaru. Sepertinya itu guncangan syok karenanya Tsunade-sama terpaksa melahirkan adikmu secara paksa." Shikaku kembali menjawab, Haru mengangguk mengerti mendekati sang Bunda dan diciumnya kening Naruto sayang.

"Apa Kalian ingin melihat adik Kalian?" Tanya Shikaku, Haru dan Shina mengangguk.

"Kecil sekali adik Shina Jii-san," gumam Shina menatap dari balik inkubator tempat adiknya sekarang tidur.

"Ya. Dia sangat kecil, dan rapuh." ujar Shikaku.

Haru menatap adik kecilnya lembut, 'Mirip sekali dengan Kaa-san.' batin Haru.

(1412)

3 Hari kemudian akhirnya Shikamaru sadar. Namun betapa kagetnya Dia melihat kondisi isteri tercintanya terbaring lemah diranjang sebelahnya, "Na-naru. Padahal Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu menderita. Ternyata Aku hanyalah pria yang tak bisa menepati janjinya, gomen." ujar Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Menurut hasil pemeriksaan. Naruto mengalami koma dan entah kapan sadarnya, bisa 1 minggu, 1 bulan, 1 tahun, atau bahkan lebih. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar kabar itu. Namun Dia juga bersyukur puteri kecilnya lahir dengan selamat meski harus terus diawasi pihak rumah sakit karena lahir dengan umur yang masih muda.

"Yo Shika. Kau sudah sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kiba datang menenguk.

"Seperti yang Kau lihat Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto." jawab Shikamaru menatap wajah pucat isterinya yang seperti tertidur lelap.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan keadaan Naru-chan Shika. Aku terkejut saat mendengar kabar tentang Kalian dari Sakura." ujar Ino menepuk pundak Shikamaru mencoba meringankan beban sahabatnya ini.

"Ya. Aku juga terkejut saat Aku tersadar. Aku tak berguna Ino." gumam Shikamaru.

Ino menatap sedih, berjalan mendekati meja dan mengganti bunga yang ada disana dengan bunga segar yang Dia bawa, "Tidak. Kau adalah Ayah sekaligus suami terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Sebagai sahabatmu Aku sangat bangga. Naruto beruntung mendapatkanmu," ujar Ino.

Teman-temannya yang juga ikut menjenguk menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan simpati. Shikamaru yang terkenal drngan segala hal yang merepotkan bisa serapuh ini.

"Arigatou Ino." ujar Shikamaru tulus.

"Hey. Kau berterima kasih padaku, sepertinya akan ada badai." ujar Ino, tersenyum jail pada Shikamaru.

"Lain kali Aku tak akan berterima kasih."

"Tou-san. Hiks, Yokatta Hiks. Tou-san hiks Kaa-san, Hiks Kaa-san." ujar Shina berlari memeluk Shikamaru.

"Sstt. Tou-san tahu, Gomen ini salah Tou-san." bisik Shikamaru.

"Semua sudah digariskan Kami-sama. Menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tak akan merubah apapun." ujar Haru

"Yo jagoan. Kau menjaga adikmu dengan baik bukan?" tanya Shikamaru, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Karena Aku calon penerus klan Nara, jika Aku tak bisa menjaga adikku bagaimana bisa Aku menjaga Klan." jawab Haru tersenyum kecil. Mengadukan kepalan tangannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Bohong itu Tou-san. Shina sering dijahili." adu Shina

"Hey Aku tak menjahili yaa hanya sedikit bercanda." Haru membela diri.

"Ya, sedikit untukmu Haru." ujar Shiamaru

"Apa Tou-san sudah melihat adik Shina?" tanya Shina menatap Shikamaru.

"Itu adikku juga Imotou." koreksi Haru

"Tou-san sudah melihatnya. Mirip sekali dengan Kaa-san bukan. Tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Tou-san." jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku bersyukur adik kecilku tak mirip denganmu Tou-san. Bayangkan jika adikku yang manis menjadi pemalas dan berkata segala hal merepotkan sepertimu Tou-san." ujar Haru tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tou-san berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal yang merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru mengacak-ngacak rambut Haru gemas.

Kiba, Ino, Chouji, dan Sai yang datang menjenguk pasangan suami-isteri ini hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Mereka. Sepertinya Shikamaru tak akan terlalu terpuruk dengan hadirnya 3 anak hasil buah cintanya dengan Naruto, pengecualian untuk Haru.

"Kami pamit Shika. Masih ada hal yang harus kukerjakan." ujar Ino berpamitan. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

(1412)

Dikoridor rumah Sakit, Neji dan isterinya Tenten serta Sasuke bersama Hinata menuju ruang rawat Shikamaru dan Naruto,

"Sudah baikan Shikamaru?" tanya Neji masuk kedalam ruang rawat diikuti ketiganya.

"Ya. Meski masih belum benar-benar baik." jawab Shikamaru.

Haru yang tadi tengah mengelus rambut ibunya sayang memicingkan mata tak suka pada pasangan Sasuke-Hinata, karena Dia tahu Sasuke mau tak mau adalah Ayah biologisnya.

"Wah ini anak-anakmu Shika, Kawaii. Dulu Aku melihatnya masih dalam kandungan." ujar Tenten ceria.

"Konichiwa, Nara Shina desu, dan ini Nara Haru." Shina memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kakaknya.

"Konichiwa Shina-chan, Haru-kun. Kita baru berjumpa, maklumlah misi jangka panjang. Perkenalkan Nama Bibi Hyuuga Tenten, ini Hyuuga Neji, suami Bibi, dan Ini Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata." Tenten memperkenalkan diri dan yang lainnya. Shina hanya menangguk dan menatap satu per satu.

"Ba-bagaimana ke-keadaan Na-naruto Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata.

"Menurut Tsunade-sama setelah operasi Naruto kehilangan kesadaran penuh dengan kata lain koma dan entah kapan Dia sadar. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar Dia cepat bangun dari tidur panjangnya." jawab Shikamaru mengelus wajah pucat Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, Haru yang menyadari itu hanya menggeram kesal.

'Dobe. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 10 tahun Aku bisa menatapmu dari jarak sedekat ini namun dalam situasi seperti ini, itu membuatku sakit.' batin Sasuke.

"Maaf pengunjung diharap keluar, ada pemeriksaan rutin." ujar seorang perawat masuk kedalan ruangan itu, diikuti Tsunade dari belakang.

"Kami pamit Shikamaru. Semoga Kau cepat sembuh, begitupula dengan Naruto." ujar Sasuke berjalan mendahului Neji dan ysng lainnya.

'Itu ucapan yang cukup panjang untuk orang sepertimu Sasuke-kun. Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto.' batin Hinata.

(1412)

"Hm. Kau dapat pulang sekitar 1 minggu lagi, dan setelah pulang Kau harus istirahat total untuk penyembuhan sempurna." ujar Tsunade setelah memeriksa keadaan Shikamaru.

"Ano Tsunade-sama. Apa tak ada hal yang dapat kulakukan untuk Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru,

"Untuk sekarang sepertinya tidak. Berdo'alah pada Kami-sama untuk kesembuhan Naruto. Mungkin itu dapat membantu." saran Tsunade. Berjalan keluar ruang rawat ShikaNaru.

(1412)

Disebuah gua yang hanya diterangi lilin. 6 Orang tengah duduk berunding.

"Sepertinya Kalian cukup kerepotan dengan ninja Konoha itu. Apa Mereka kuat?" tanya Nagato yang bertindak sebagai Leader disana.

"Ini luka akibat Fuin 4 batu. Salah satu dari Mereka dapat melakukan Fuinjutsu, namun karena kurangnya chakra Dia tak dapat menyegel Kami dengan sempurna." jawab Arashi menjelaskan perihal luka yang Mereka dapat.

"Fuin 4 batu?! Apa Dia seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang?!" tanya Nagato terlihat antusias.

"Bukan. Dia seorang pria dari klan Nara. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Fuin 4 batu, Fuin yang cukup sulit untuk dipelajari, semakin kuat Fuinnya luka yang didapat semakin parah. Gulungan jutsu itu hanya Aku yang memiliki, dan seharusnya hanya Aku dan adikku yang dapat melakukan Fuin 4 batu. Jika ada orang lain berarti orang itu adalah orang yang berharga bagi adikku. Adikku tidak akan mengajarkan Fuinjutsu pada selain Uzumaki kecuali Dia mempercayai pria dari klan Nara." jawab Nagato menjelaskan.

"Kau memiliki adik di Konoha? Kenapa tidak Kau ajak masuk kedalam organisasi Kita Leader?" tanya Arashi.

"Hanya adik angkat, darah campuran karena rambutnya berwarna kuning. Namun Dia kunci keberhasilan kebangkitan Uzumaki." Nagato membayangkan wajah ceria Naruto dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkinkah Dia..."

"Ya. Mungkin." ujar Nagato tersenyum misterius.

Konan yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya menatap kelimanya. Dia sebenarnya kurang setuju dengan rencana milik Nagato yang juga berstatus sebagai suaminya, namun Dia hanyalah orang luar yang tak mengerti apa-apa, yang menyandang marga Uzumaki karena menikahi seorang Uzumaki.

(1412)

Detik demi detik

Menit demi Menit

1 Jam

1 hari

1 Minggu

1 Bulan

1 Tahun

Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun 6 bulan Naruto tak sadar. Shikamaru dengan setia menunggu isterinya membuka mata. Setiap hari Dia pasti berkunjung, Dia hanya melakukan Misi jangka pendek, tanpa harus bermalam diluar. Haru dan Shinapun kini sudah Genin, puteri bungsu Mereka sudah berumur 3 tahun dan diberi nama Nara Yuki karena kulitnya seputih salju.

Seperti sekarang ini Shikamaru yang menggendong Yuki dan disampingnya Shina dan Haru yang tengah bercanda ria, Mereka menuju rumah sakit. Tentu saja menemui orang yang Mereka cintai yang masih setia dengan tidur panjangnya.

"Menjenguk Naruto, Shikamaru?" tanya Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen.

"Ya begitulah. Kami permisi." Shikamaru mengangguk dan pamit.

"Jaa Paman Teuchi. Nanti Shina dan Haru-nii mampir, tapi diskon yaa." ujar Shina melambaikan tangannya ceria.

"Ya."

"Benar-benar pria setia Shikamaru itu. 3 Tahun menunggu Naruto yang entah kapan sadar." ujar Teuchi menatap kepergian keluarga Nara.

"Kau benar Tou-san." Ayame puteri dari Teuchi menbenarkan.

(1412)

"Jadi, ada apa Kalian mengumpulkan Kami?" tanya Fugaku menatap anak dan menantunya.

"Pertama-tama Saya minta maaf meminta Kepala klan Uchiha dan klan Hyuuga untuk berkumpul dikediaman Saya padahal Anda semua sibuk. Saya ingin meluruskan masalah perihal Saya dan Hinata kenapa belum memiliki momongan." jawab Sasuke sebisa mungkin sopan.

"Jadi?" tanya Hiashi tertarik. Mau bagaimanapun Dia seorang Ayah yang ingin melihat puterinya memiliki cucu yang kelak akan mewarisi Klan Hyuuga.

"Sebenarnya bukan Kami tak ingin, namun Hinata tidak dapat memiliki momongan. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan ada yang salah dengan rahim Hinata." jelas Sasuke.

Terlihat wajah Fugaku dan Hiashi syok mendengar kabar itu.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

"Dengan kata lain. Kami tidak akan bisa memberikan penerus Klan. Lagipula Tou-san sudah memiliki Shisui dan Itachi. Begitu pula Tou-sama, memiliki Hanabi yang sudah menikah dengan Konohamaru dan memiliki seorang putera, karenanya Kami tak memiliki anak itu tak akan menjadi masalah, Mohon maaf." ujar Sasuke

Hiashi mengangguk paham, "Kalau memang begitu tak apa. Ini sudah kehendak Kami-sama, Kalian tak perlu merasa bersalah." ujar Hiashi menatap puterinya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Berbeda dengan Fugaku yang terlihat memendam amarah. Bertahun-tahun dirinya menunggu, menunggu penyatuan Uchiha-Hyuuga, dan semua itu hancur dalam hitungan menit, bukan hanya impiannya, namun harga dirinya juga akan turun jika orang lain mengetahui perihal kemandulan tahu akan terjadi hal memalukan seperti ini lebih baik Dia biarkan Sasuke bersama gadis Uzumaki itu.

Fugaku membuang nafas pelan, "Jika seperti itu, Kita tak dapat berbuat apa-apa." ujar Fugaku mencoba menetralisir amarahnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." ujar Hinata dan Sauke berbarengan.

Sasuke dan Hinata berpandangan. Memang sulit untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi jika ditutupi terus maka bisa saja orang lain yang akan membongkar masalah ini pada keluarga Mereka. Karenanya lebih baik Mereka ungkapkan sekarang.

(1412)

Kembali pada Shikamaru. Kini dirinya duduk dikursi, disamping tempat tidur Naruto selama 3 tahun setengah ini.

"Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang ini? Apa Kau tak lelah tertidur terus. Kami merindukanmu. Tawamu, marahmu, cintamu. Haru dan Shina sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian Chunnin. Puteri bungsu Kita sangat ingin dipeluk oleh ibunya. Dia juga tumbuh dengan baik, dan sangat mirip denganmu. Bangun isteriku, Aku sudah tak kuat melihatmu seperti ini. Duniaku seakan direnggut. bangun." ujar Shikamaru menggengam tangan kurus Naruto. Menitikan air mata.

Haru yang menggendong Yuki hanya menatap Ayahnya prihatin. Begitulah Ayahnya, Jika sudah berhadapan dengan ibunya pasti terlihat rapuh.

"Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan." Yuki memanggil Naruto ceria tertawa kecil seakan ada yang mengajaknya bercanda.

Shikamaru menatap Yuki, menggendongnya, mendekatkan Yuki dengan Naruto.

"Kaa-chan." Yuki kembali memanggil memegang wajah Naruto dan kembali tertawa kecil.

"Yuki-chan senang ya bertemu Kaa-san?" tanya Shina mencubit pipi Chubi Yuki.

Yuki menangguk seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kakak perempuannya.

"Naruto. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Kami menunggumu untuk kembali. Cepat kembalilah." gumam Shikamaru.

Mencium kening Naruto. Mereka berempatpun keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto.

(1412)

(Disaat yang sama)

-Alam bawah sadar Naruto-

_"Naru, Naru, sampai kapan Kau akan tidur sayang? Orang-orang yang mencintaimu sudah lelah menunggu. Bangun sayang."_

_"Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku? Hangat. Siapa?"_

_Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Menampilkan dua orang yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya._

_Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, "Kaa-chan. Hiks, Tou-san. A-akhirnya Aku bertemu Kalian. Hiks, Aku hiks..." Naruto memeluk dua orang itu erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan Mereka._

_"Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik Naru. Menjadi isteri yang baik, menjadi Ibu yang dipenuhi kasih sayang. Kaa-chan bangga." ujar wanita cantik berambut merah -Uzumaki Kushina-_

_"Kau mirip Kushina sayang. Hmm namun rambutmu itu dariku." ujar pria tampan berambut kuning menggunakan jubah bertuliskan Yondaime Hokage._

_"A-aku tak menyangka bertemu Kalian disini. Aku bahagia." ujar Naruto senang._

_"Kami sengaja menyegel chakra Kami dengan Kyuubi. Agar bertemu denganmu, dan sepertinya Kyuubi sudah tidak ada disini." Minato menatap sekeliling ruang serba putih itu._

_"Kyuubi, maksudku Kurama Aku segel pada bayiku yang masih ada dalam kandunganku, untuk menyelamatkan hidup bayiku." jelas Naruto._

_Kushina dan Minato mengangguk mengerti, "Sepertinya Kita harus berpisah disini Naru-chan. Semoga Kau bahagia, Orang-orang sudah menunggumu. Sayonara." Perlahan tubuh keduanya menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum sedih menatap kepergian orangtuanya._

(1412)

-Real world-

Setelah kepergian Shikamaru dan ketiga anaknya, jari Naruto perlahan bergerak. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Menampilkan mata sapphire sayunya.

TBC

**A/N : Gimana-gimana? Author baik bukan tidak membuat Mereka mati. Maklumlah Author terlalu sering melihat ShikaFemNaru dan Shika dibuat mati Author Ngga suka. Authorkan fansnya Shika-kun *kyaaa* Gomen ne~ kalau kurang memuaskan dan alurnya kecepetan. Otak Author isinya manga Yaoi semua, Authorkan fujoshi *bangga* dan itu membuat Author sulit untuk mengerjakan fanfic otak Author dipenuhi imajinasi BL, karenanya Author harus menekan jiwa fujoshi Author agar ngga jena WB. Hontou ni Gomen T.T**

**Untuk publish ngga menentu soalnya Bulan September sampai Desember Author sibuk, tidak bisa update kilat. Untuk fanfic lain mungkin Haitus dulu. Hmm, susah mengerjakan 3 fict sekaligus.**

**Makasih buat yang ngeReview, Favt, ataupun Follow. Gomen ngga bisa dibales. Kalau mau tanya sesuatu bisa lewat bbm aja. Jaa matta (:**

**Aurora1412 out**


End file.
